Welcome to SBURB Beta
by Living Chain
Summary: Namamu adalah ITALY, dan kau beserta dengan ketujuh temanmu akan memainkan sebuah game yang mengubah dunia—6/10. A Homestuck Fusion Fic/Hetastuck.
1. Earth

Summary: Namamu adalah ITALY, dan kau beserta dengan ketujuh temanmu akan memainkan sebuah _game _yang mengubah dunia—1/10. A Homestuck Fusion Fic/Hetastuck.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu. Homestuck © Andrew Hussie.

Rating: T/PG-13

Warning: Blood. Swearing. Major character death(s). Fusion fic in general?

A/N: Halo, semuanya! Selamat datang di cerita multi-chapter saia yang terbaru: _Welcome to SBURB Beta_! Seperti yang telah saia sebutkan sebelumnya , ini adalah sebuah Homestuck Fusion Fic, yang di kalangan tertentu lebih sering dikenal sebagai Hetastuck! Bagi yang tidak tahu tentang Homestuck, tenang saja; pengetahuan sebelumnya tentang Homestuck tidak dibutuhkan untuk membaca fic ini. Dan bagi yang sudah, saia mau minta maaf karena di cerita ini AKAN ada _banyak _sekali sistem permainan Sburb yang saia potong, pertama-tama karena masalah plot, ya. Kedua karena ada banyak hal yang akan susah dijelaskan bagi yang belum pernah membaca Homestuck sebelumnya (seperti misalkan, _strife-specibi, fetch modus, alchemization_…), dan juga menurut saia, hal-hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada keseluruhan penceritaan cerita.

Nah, agak cerita sedikit, saia menghabiskan sekitar, err, 6 bulan untuk menggarap habis cerita ini. Jadi, ya, cerita ini telah selesai ditulis semuanya, kecuali untuk chapter terakhir, yaitu sepuluh, yang baru tertulis tiga perempatnya saja. Jadi, jika tidak ada kendala RL menyerang, ceita ini akan di-_update _seminggu sekali. Seminggu itu akan saia gunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk mencari kesalahan yang mungkin masih tertanam Uhukadayangmaunge-_beta_Uhuk. Oleh karena itu, jangan khawatir, cerita ini pasti akan tamat, kok :)

Baiklah, ini akan menjadi satu-satunya chapter dengan A/N sepanjang ini. Tenang saja, di chapter depan saia nggak akan ngebacot lagi, kok. _Well_, _last and not least, welcome to SBURB Beta, and I hope you enjoy the ride_!

* * *

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kau menatap ruang rapat yang telah hampa oleh manusia, sebelum menutup pintu ganda ruang rapat itu yang diakhiri dengan sebuah suara ceklekan yang terdengar final. Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan, tetapi kau tidak tahu apa itu, jadi kau membiarkan saja perasaan janggal di lubuk hatimu itu, sebelum berbalik untuk mengejar temanmu yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

"Germany, Japan!" katamu. "Tunggu aku, vee!"

Namamu adalah ITALY, dan kau beserta dengan ketujuh temanmu akan memainkan sebuah _game _yang mengubah dunia.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Chapter 1: Earth**

_**universalSavior [US] **__began chatting __**umbranianKaleidoscope [UK]**_

_US: celamet pagi iggy! _

_US: kau cudah dapat kirimannya?_

_UK: Belum. _

_UK: Dan untuk informasimu saja, di sini sudah siang. Jam 2 siang, lebih tepatnya. Tolong perhatikan zona waktu di negara lain, untuk sekali saja._

_US: geez pagi-pagi cudah marah-marah!_

_US: pasti lagi dapet deh!_

_UK: Apa._

_UK: Kau bilang._

_UK: APA._

_US: DDDDDDDDDD_

_US: nti kau kontak ya kalo cudah dapet! aku kontak yg lain dulu!_

_US: bye! xoxoxo!_

_**universalSavior [US] **__ceased chatting __**umbranianKaleidoscope [UK]**_

_UK: Bodoh amat._

_**umbranianKaleidoscope [UK] **__ceased chatting __**universalSavior [US]**_

**~.o.O.o.~**

_**jaggedParagon [JP] **__began chatting __**innoxiousTidal [IT]**_

_JP: Selamat Siang, Italy-San. _

_JP: Kuharap Kiriman America-San Sudah Sampai Di Sana?_

_IT: Vvvvvvvvee Japan! Sudah dapat kok vvee aku dan Germany malah sedang mau menyyalakannya sekarang._

_JP: Tunggu! Jangan Main Dahulu. America-San Menginstruksikan Untuk Tidak Memainkannya Dahulu Sampai Setidaknya Semua Pemain Sudah Bersiap-Siap Di Depan Komputer Dengan Masing-Masing Kopi Game Sudah Ada Di Tangan._

_IT: Kenapa? Apa karena ada sesuatu yya di gamenyya yya yyang membuat komputer kita langsung terjangkit vvirus semua vvee? Vveeeeee! Menyyeramkan aku takut vveeeeeeeereioutpoqpga_

_**innoxiousTidal [IT] **__ceased chatting __**jaggedParagon [JP]**_

_**gennesaretsRuler [GR] **__began chatting__** jaggedParagon [JP]**_

_GR: AKAN KUPASTIKAN DIA TIDAK MENYENTUH GAME ITU SAMPAI KAU BILANG OKE._

_JP: Terima Kasih, Germany-San. Jangan Terlalu Keras Padanya._

_GR: OKE._

_**gennesaretsRuler [GR] **__ceased chating __**jaggedParagon [JP]**_

**~.o.O.o.~**

Namamu adalah RUSSIA. Kau adalah orang RUSIA YANG CUKUP BANGGA DENGAN WARGA KENEGARAANMU, dan tujuan hidupmu adalah membuat setiap orang ikut menyembah _MOTHER RUSSIA. _Kau memiliki DUA ORANG SAUDARA yang keduanya amat cantik meski agak PSIKOTIK, dan kalian bertiga suka meminum VODKA bersama-sama dengan tiga negara BALTIK yang entah kenapa SANGAT TAKUT padamu. Aneh sekali memang, padahal kau sangat SUKA pada mereka. Senjata pilihanmu adalah PIPA LEDENG yang sudah kau miliki sejak tahun 1930-an; senjata yang sangat bagus untuk menimbulkan luka PENUH DARAH. Kau memang orang yang, kau tahu sendiri, agak sedikit BERMASALAH di otak.

Pagi ini kau baru saja mendapatkan paket dari komrad asal Amerikamu tercinta. Kau sangat senang mendapatkan paket itu, sebab sudah lama sekali America tidak mengirim paket! Perang Kondom masa Perang Dunia 2 dulu memang meninggalkan bekas luka yang agak sedikit membekas di hati kalian berdua; tidak aneh kalau kalian kapok berkirim-kiriman paket dengan satu sama lain.

Sebelumnya, kau sudah memanggil kakakmu, Ukraine, untuk mengambilkan paket yang ada di dapur, tetapi yang masuk ke dalam kamarmu nyatanya adalah Belarus, adikmu, yang membawa sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus dengan kertas warna coklat.

"Sebuah _game, _kakak?" kata Belarus, seraya menaruh paket itu di atas meja kerjamu. Kau memang sudah menceritakan akan perihal America yang menginginkan kalian berdelapan untuk memainkan sebuah _game _yang tak terlalu ia rincikan dengan jelas('_US: mengingat masa2 lama begitu! xoxoxo!'_). "Bolehkah kutemani bermain?"

Kau langsung meneriakkan, "_Tidak_!"

Belarus terdiam.

Oke. Mungkin suaramu agak sedikit _terlalu _keras, sebab kau melihat aura-aura gelap mulai berbayang di sekitar tubuh adikmu, sehingga kau cepat-cepat meralat perkataanmu, "Ooh, eem. Maksudku, America berkata bahwa _game _ini hanya bisa dimainkan sendiri. Dan dia _memaksa _kami bermain sendiri. Uuh. Begitu. Yah. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia, ya?"

Belarus tampak memikirkan hal ini sebentar, dan jawabannya melegakanmu, "…Ya, kakak benar. Orang idiot itu memang seperti itu. Kakak mau kuambilkan vodka?"

"Err, tidak, terimakasih. Aku sudah punya di, err, sini," katamu tergugup, sembari mengeluarkan sebotol vodka dari kantung dalam mantelmu. Kau memasukkannya kembali. Belarus terdiam, dan tak lama, akhirnya adikmu keluar juga dari kamar pribadimu, tapi tidak sebelum membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "_Aku cinta kakak, aku cinta kakak, aku cinta kakak—._" Jujur saja, adikmu itu sangat cantik, tetapi dia juga sangat obsesif padamu. Tidak hanya sekali dalam sehari kau ditakutkan olehnya. Huh.

Pokoknya, tiada lagi halangan menghalang, akhirnya kau bisa memainkan _game _ini juga! Dengan cepat kau mengambil telepon genggam yang ada di pojok kasurmu, lalu membuka sebuah _software _klien _chat_ buatan Estonia kesayanganmu yang dibuat khusus untuk _chatting _pribadi antar para personifikasi negara. Namanya, aah, ini dia—Chatterchum!Kau mengklik nama **congeniallyHarmonius**, nama akun milik China, lalu mulai mengetik.

_RU: sudah dapat kopian gamemu? ^C^ _

Melempar kembali telepon genggammu ke atas kasur, kau lalu berputar dan dengan tidak sabar segera mencabik bungkus paket tersebut. Ampasnya kau buang ke dalam tong sampah yang secara strategis sudah ditempatkan tepat di sebelah meja kerjamu (selalu untuk masa-masa begadang kala _deadline _pekerjaan menyerang dimana vodka adalah benda yang wajib menemanimu, sehingga tak ayal bahwa ampas paket itu gagal masuk oleh sebab adanya botol-botol vodka yang telah membludak dalam tong sampah itu). Dalam kotak itu, di tengah-tengah busa, kau menemukan benda yang kau harapkan: dua buah persegi tipis berlapiskan kertas coklat dengan logo rumah berwarna hijau di tengah-tengahnya.

Teleponmu berdering, dan kau tersenyum. Kau selalu senang jika dia membalas pesanmu.

_CH: Sudah. Tapi America Belum Mengirim Pesan. Jangan Mainkan Dulu. _

_RU_: _untuk apa menunggu mereka? kita mainkan duluan saja UwU_

_CH: Aku Nggak Tahu Cara Mainnya. Apa Kau Tahu._

_RU: ayolah. ini hanya game biasa. tidak akan susah mengoperasikannya 0u0_

_CH: Benarkah._

_RU: benar! ^C^ jadi, game ini tampaknya harus dimainkan oleh 2 orang. ada 2 kaset. 1 kaset server 1 kaset klien. 1 orang bertugas menciptakan server dan 1 orang lainnya akan menjadi pemain di dalam server itu_

Setidaknya, itulah yang kau bisa kau ingat dari penjelasan America sebelumnya yang sangat tidak rinci.

Si bodoh itu. Huh.

Setelah selesai mengetik pesan _chatting _yang cukup panjang itu, kau balik menilik baik-baik kaset _server_ milikmu. Tampak mendapatkan sebuah ide yang menurutmu cukup baik, kau segera mengetik kembali kepada sahabatmu tercinta.

_RU:_ _aku ingin jadi pemain server 0u0_

Kau ingin sekali segera memasukkan kaset ini ke dalam laptopmu, tapi kau ingin menunggu balasannya terlebih dahulu. Sayangnya, tampaknya China masih belum terlalu yakin padamu, sebab balasannya terlihat begitu mengecewakan.

_CH:_ _Kau Yakin._

_RU: uuuh, tentu saja! kan china tidak terlalu mengerti gamenya, jadi kau kapan2 saja jadi pemain servernya. kau melihat aku bermain dulu ^C^_

_CH: Bukan Itu. Maksudku Kau Yakin Mau Bermain Duluan. Tidak Mau Menunggu Yang Lain._

_RU: yakin_

_CH: Ya Sudah._

_CH: Em._

_CH: Jadi Bagaimana. _

_CH: Kumasukkan Kaset Kliennya Atau._

_RU: atau?_

_CH: Atau Aku Harus Bagaimana._

_CH: Aku Tidak Tahu._

_CH: Aku Gaptek._

_CH: Aru._

_RU: err iya_

_RU: nanti tunggu aku mengkoneksi denganmu ya china, aku install dulu kaset server milikku, nanti baru aku beritahukan caranya! ^C^_

Selesai meyakinkan China, kau melempar telepon genggammu lagi ke atas kasur. Kau berputar untuk menatap layar laptopmu. Pelan-pelan mengangkat kaset _server_ dari sebelah laptop agar tidak tiba-tiba saja pecah (kaset itu memang sudah terlihat agak kotor dan penuh tanda goresan), kau lalu memasukkannya ke dalam laptopmu. Suara mesin yang bergerak mulai terdengar, dan kau bisa merasakan di bawah tanganmu bagaimana kasetnya berputar dengan cepat di dalam laptop.

Keluarlah simbol lingkaran berwarna hijau yang berotasi di layar laptopmu, diikuti dengan kata-kata ini yang muncul secara konsekutif:

_Upgrading Ignition Paths_

_Reorganizing Keys_

_Checking Components_

_Commencing Sequences_

_Initializing SBURB_

_Welcome to SBURB Beta_

"Permainan ini kita mulai," katamu senang.

**~.o.O.o.~**

_**umbranianKaleidoscope [UK] **__opened memo on board PERHATIAN SEMUANYA._

_UK: Ehem._

_UK: Aku berpikir rasa-rasanya sudah tidak ada gunanya menuliskan hal ini._

_UK: Fuck._

_UK: Bagus sekali. Tamanku sekarang sedang dilalap api oleh karena meteor nyasar._

_UK: Sialan kalian semua. _

_UK: Yah. Aku, sih, di sini berharap bahwa meteor itu hanya, yah, meteor NYASAR. Benar-benar kebetulan saja meteor NYASAR itu menyambar tamanku, dan bukan oleh kerena perbuatan kalian yang sangat bodoh bahkan sampai-sampai aku bingung kenapa otakmu tidak langsung terbakar begitu tubuh kalian yang tak berguna itu bermanifestasi di dunia._

_UK: Oke. Aku tidak mau menulis panjang-panjang._

_UK: Kalian sudah dapat kiriman dari America berupa 2 keping kaset Sburb? Bagus kalau belum, tetapi pesan ini ditujukan bagi yang sudah mendapatkannya._

_UK: Jangan mainkan game ini. _

_UK: Aku tekankan baik-baik, JANGAN mainkan game ini. Buang kopian game ini jauh-jauh begitu mendapatkannya. Tembak. Bakar. Hancurkan. Musnahkan sampai ke debu-debunya. Pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mendapatkan bahkan satu kopi dari kaset game ini. Jangan sampai ada yang memainkannya._

_UK: Kalau tidak kiamat dunia akan datang._

_UK: Tapi, yah, rasanya sudah terlambat, 'kan?_

_UK: Karena, hey, lihat! London sudah tidak mendung lagi._

_UK: Ramalan cuaca hari ini: hujan meteor._

_UK: Sialan kalian semuanya._


	2. Land of Sword and Waterfall

Namamu adalah ITALY. Kau adalah orang ITALIA YANG SANGAT SENANG DENGAN WARGA KENEGARAANMU, sebab hampir semua warga negaramu hobi memakan pasta. Kau suka memakan PASTA, entah itu SPAGETI, LASAGNA, RAVIOLI, dan PANINI ataupun FARFALLE. Orang favoritmu adalah GERMANY, tetapi dia tidak ada di sini sekarang. Kau sendirian di tempat yang bernama **Land of Love and Melody**, kecuali jika kau mau memasukkan Japan dan juga perkamen yang sedang kau pegang ini. Jadi secara teknis, sebenarnya kau tidak sendirian.

Kau meremas perkamen itu lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, sehingga mengaburkan tulisan yang tertulis di atasnya, yang dulu –saat tulisan itu masih jelas—sejelas gelas bening- bertuliskan: BIARKANLAH HARAPAN TETAP ADA, SEBAB SANG PERWIRA CAHAYA TELAH MENYINARI JALANNYA.

Kau meremasnya, sekencang-kencangnya, sampai yang tersisa di telapak tanganmu hanyalah sebuah onggokan kusam tak berbentuk. Kau melemparnya jauh ke dalam hutan. Remasan kertas itu terdiam di sana, tidak mau pergi. Kau membiarkan onggokan kertas itu menatap kegagalanmu.

Kau melirik kembali ke arah Japan.

Lebih tepatnya, ke arah _tubuh _Japan.

Entah apa yang harus kau lakukan dengannya.

Tidak ada Germany di sini, dan Japan telah mati.

Kau duduk, dan menangis.

Lalu kau mendengar PDA yang ada di saku celana milik Japan berdering.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Chapter 2: Land of Sword and Waterfall**

Namamu adalah FRANCE. Meskipun ini sebenarnya adalah topik yang sedikit tidak relevan pada waktu seperti ini, kau adalah orang PRANCIS YANG AMAT BANGGA DENGAN WARGA KENEGARAANMU. Kau hobi memasak makanan Prancis yang menurutmu indah sekali, tetapi bagi orang lain agak sedikit terlalu EKSTRAVAGAN. Kau senang menjadi MAK COMBLANG bagi orang lain, dan sama senangnya untuk KENCAN dengan orang lain, dengan kemungkinan orang lain itu adalah klien gagal pekerjaan mak comblangmu. Kau cinta dengan segala jenis WANITA, PRIA, MAUPUN YANG BUKAN MANUSIA, termasuk di dalamnya ALIS ULAT BULU TAK MANUSIAWI SESEORANG yang sebaiknya tidak disebutkan sekarang, karena, heey, ada masalah yang lebih mendesak saat ini.

Ada makhluk-makhluk mirip _imp _warna hitam yang sedang menginvasi rumahmu—tidak, ding, masalah itu tidak sepenting meteor-meteor yang sedang menghancurkan rumahmu.

"Demi Tuhan," bisikmu. Kau menggebuk seekor _imp _yang menghalangi jalan dengan punggung laptopmu. _Imp _itu terhuyung-huyung sesaat, sebelum jatuh dengan suara gedebuk yang keras. Dengan gugup, kau kembali melihat layar ponselmu yang kau genggam erat dengan tanganmu yang lain, begitu erat sampai-sampai telapak tanganmu berkeringat semua.

_FR: Ya ampun, kau benar-benar t1dak bercanda saat kau b1lang game 1n1 menyebabkan k1amat dun1a._

Kau menutup layar laptopmu yang sebelumnya menunjukkan ruangan pribadi milik England. Entah bagaimana, dan dengan penjelasan yang tak begitu detail dari Russia dan China yang telah memulai permainannya terlebih dahulu, komputer pemain _server_ Sburb akan menampilkan rumah dari pemain klien Sburb –dalam kasus ini, laptopmu mampu melihat rumah milik England-. Tidak hanya itu, pemain _server_ Sburb juga dapat menklik salah satu objek yang ada di rumah pemain klien Sburb, dan –seperti yang telah dikonfirmasikan oleh England ketika kau mencoba men-_drag_ TV plasma miliknya dengan kursormu- hal itu akan juga akan _berlaku _di dunia nyata. Nyatanya, kau begitu kaget ketika teleponmu berdering, sehingga secara tak sengaja kau pun melepas tanganmu dari atas _mouse_, dan kau langsung didera oleh racauan si alis ulat bulu yang memintamu untuk mengganti TV plasmanya yang jatuh dari lantai tiga.

Kau tidak yakin kau akan sempat menggantinya.

Intinya, SBURB adalah permainan simulasi empat dimensi macam The Sims. Hanya ada tiga perbedaan antara _game _SBURB dan The Sims:

Pertama, apapun yang dilakukan oleh pemain _server _SBURB akan berlangsung di dunia nyata.

Kedua, dua kaset _server _dan klien SBURB tidak datang dengan _booklet _spesial atau instruksi manual.

Ketiga, The Sims tidak tiba-tiba saja memulai kehancuran dunia yang ditandai oleh meteor-meteor jatuh yang tengah melalap habis Parismu yang indah.

_UK: Memangnya kau pikir aku bercanda, kodok?_

_UK: Kau sudah masuk ke dalam planetmu sendiri atau belum? Cepat selesaikan permainanmu di bumi sebelum berlanjut ke planet milikmu. Yang nyawanya sedang terancam tidak hanya kau saja, tahu._

Bisa-bisanya si alis ulat bulu itu mengetik sepanjang itu dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Kau ingin membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang lebih merendahkan, tetapi kau sedang ada dalam masa-masa tegang tiada waktu sekarang. Memang susah menjadi orang sibuk yang bermain sebagai klien China sekaligus _server_ bagi England. Begitulah nasib orang sibuk. Huh. Mereka memang sedang dikejar waktu, dan setahumu, yang baru masuk ke dalam _game_ hanyalah China dan Italy. Dari hasil _chatting_-anmu dengan Japan, Germany dan Italy tampaknya telah memulai _game_-nya dahulu—beberapa puluh menit sebelum Russia dan China memulai permainan mereka.

_FR: Kuk1ra 1n1 hanya game! Sepert1 judulnya, 1n1 hanya perma1nan! Entah 0rang sedeng mana yang berp1k1r mencampurkan v1rus berbahaya yang mengak1batkan k1amat dun1a ke dalam sebuah game 1tu bagus__._

_FR: Ng0m0ng-ng0m0ng tentang v1rus, kemar1n malam aku baru saja luc1d dream lag1. Kal1 1n1 aku __berhas1l membaca sebuah buku tentang z0mb1e ap0calypse d1 perpustakaan yang kub1lang warnanya ungu 1tu, l0h. __Kurasa __m1mp1__ kemar1n __membaca__tentang __z0mb1e ap0calypse adalah sebuah prem0n1s1 atas perma1nan 1n1, ya._

Kau sedang berlari di tangga menuju ke atap ketika balasan dari England sampai. Sembari menyeimbangkan laptop di tanganmu yang kiri, kau merogoh ke dalam saku bajumu dengan tanganmu yang bebas, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah desahan lega ketika kau berhasil mendapatkannya.

_UK: Ini bukanlah permainan. Tak pernah sebuah permainan._

Angin yang hangat dan penuh debu tengah berhembus ketika kau sampai di atap. Biasanya angin Paris tidak sepanas ini. Yah, biasanya Paris _memang _tidak hujan meteor, jadi hawanya yang tidak natural ini memang bisa dijustifikasi.

Mungkin juga itu karena ada tiga ekor _imp _yang berdiri menghadangmu, siap menyerang dengan cakar-cakar mereka yang tajam.

Seekor _imp _berlari ke arahmu, sebelum melompat dengan cakar-cakarnya menghadang. Kau menggeser badanmu ke samping, dan _imp _itu melayang langsung ke arah pintu atap, jatuh menuruni tangga ke bawah sembari berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, kau menutup pintu atap itu, lalu berlari ke depan sambil menghalau serangan _imp _lainnya dengan laptopmu sebagai tameng. Cakar _imp _itu tertancap ke punggung laptop, dan, memutuskan untuk berimprovisasi, kau menggebukkan _imp _yang tertancap ke laptopmu itu ke kepala _imp _yang satunya lagi. Hempasannya begitu keras sehingga cakar _imp _itu terlepas, dan dua ekor _imp _itu jatuh teronggok di sisi kirimu, tampak tak berniat untuk bangun lagi.

Ponselmu berdering. Kau membukanya untuk menemukan _chatting _dari China.

_CH: France._

_CH: Kulihat Dari Layar Laptopku. Kau Sudah Sampai Ke Atap. Dan Membunuh Penghalang Penghalang Warna Hitam Itu._

_CH: Bagus Sekali._

_CH: Coba Jalanlah Ke Ujung Atap Yang Ada Di Depanmu. Nanti Kau Pasti Melihat Gerbang Teleportasinya._

_CH: Warnanya Hijau. Besar. Tidak Mungkin Tak Terlihat._

_CH: Semoga Berhasil._

Kau menatap ke langit dan mengangguk. Kau yakin China pasti bisa melihatmu mengangguk di layar laptopnya. Kemudian, kau memutuskan untuk membalas pesan England sebelumnya.

_FR: Memangnya dar1 mana kau tahu tentang game 1n1, huh, England? Kau tampak tahu banyak tentang hal 1n1. Terutama untuk sese0rang yang mas1h menjad1 pema1n kl1en._, tanyamu kepadanya, sebelum memasukkan kembali ponselmu ke dalam kantong. Kau berjalan ke arah tepi atap, untuk menemukan Paris yang tengah dilalap api. Beberapa bagian kota penuh lubang bekas meteor jatuh. Kau terdiam, dan menutup mata, untuk mendengarkan kotamu menangis. Suaranya menyayat, hingga kau hampir tidak mendengar ponselmu berdering.

_UK: Desas-desus yang sudah berputar cukup lama di lingkaran sosialku._, tertulis di kalimat pertama pesan yang dikirimkan oleh England. Kau berpikir untuk sesaat lingkaran sosial mana yang mau menerima England sebagai salah satu asosiatnya, tapi akhirnya kau ingat juga: kumpulan para penggila sihir-sulap-maupun-makhluk-supernatural-ataupun-ekstra-terestrial-lainnya itu.

_UK: Aku sendiri tidak percaya sebelumnya bahwa game ini benar-benar ada. Kau sudah masuk ke dalam planetmu?_

_FR: Belum._

_FR: K1ta akan b1carakan hal 1n1 leb1h lanjut setelah k1ta berdua masuk ke dalam gamenya, England._

_FR: Kalau k1ta b1sa bertemu sebelum salah satu dar1 k1ta mat1 duluan._

Kau menaiki tepian atap yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada lantainya. Kau menjinjing erat laptopmu, memastikannya agar tidak jatuh ke bawah—ke dalam api yang tengah melalap tamanmu di bawah. Ponselmu berdering untuk yang terakhir kalinya di bumi ini.

_UK: Jangan mati._

_UK: Maksudku._

_UK: Kau tidak boleh mati. Kita sudah berjanji dulu bahwa kita yang akan membunuh satu sama lain suatu saat nanti._

_UK: Jangan sampai kau mati di sana, kodok._

Kau tersenyum.

Memasukkan teleponmu ke dalam saku, kau lalu bersiap.

Menatap ke bawah. Ke dalam lingkaran api yang tengah membakar tamanmu. Ke dalam sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru yang mengambang di udara.

Kau melompat.


	3. Land of Fairy and Lava

_**universalSavior [US] **__began chatting __**rummagingUbiquitous [RU]**_

_US: komunis! hanya tinggal kau yg blum masuk! koneksikan kaset klienmu dgn cerverku cepat!_

_RU: tunggu sebentar_

_US: apa yg kau tunggu lg! kalau kau blum lihat ada meteor besaaaaaaaaaar cekali yg sdg mengarah ke bumi! DXXXX _

_RU: aku tahu_

_US: lalu apa yg kau tunggu!_

_RU: kakakku. adikku_

_US: kenapa dgn merekaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_RU: mereka mati_

_RU: menyelamatkanku_

_RU: mereka mendorongku_

_RU: atapnya jatuh_

_**rummagingUbiquitous [RU] **__ceased chatting __**universalSavior [US]**_

_US: shit!_

_US: aaagh._

_US: uum._

_US: eer._

_US: russia!_

_US: hee? _

_US: em, okeh kau sdh trkoneksi denganku! kau hanya pnya waktu 3 mnit sebelum meteor besar yg bs kau lihat di langit itu menghancurkan bumi!_

_US: uum, aku ingin cekali mengamatimu di cana tapi…_

_US: cialan! kenapa ad bnyk cekali imp-imp bodoh di planetku!_

_US: aku tinggalkn y. jangan sampai kau mati di sana, russia!_

_US: kita akan bertemu lagi d dlam game y!_

_US: bye!_

_**universalSavior [US] **__ceased chatting __**rummagingUbiquitous [RU]**_

_**rummagingUbiquitous [RU] **__began chatting __**universalSavior [US]**_

_RU: maaf ya_

_RU: ;C;_

_**rummagingUbiquitous [RU] **__ceased chatting __**universalSavior [US]**_

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Chapter 3: Land of Fairy and Lava**

Namamu adalah ENGLAND. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang INGGRIS YANG PERNAH MENIKAH DENGAN RATU ELIZABETH I, _THE VIRGIN QUEEN_, DAN KAU SANGAT BANGGA DENGAN HAL ITU. Waktu favoritmu adalah sore hari, sebab itu adalah waktu minum teh dan siapa yang bisa menolak secangkir TEH DARJEELING hangat dan SCONE manis rasa rasberi yang diletakkan di tatakan mewah nan cantik berukir? Kau memang TIDAK HOBI MEMASAK, tetapi setidaknya kau masih bisa membuat secangkir teh sendiri tanpa meledakkan oven, sedangkan scone-nya bisa kau beli sendiri.

Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau kau ternyata membeli scone-mu sendiri. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan KODOK itu kalau dia tahu!

Kau hobi MENGKRISTIK, dan tidak hanya sekali kau memberikan hasil kristikanmu kepada teman-temanmu. Sebuah kain penuh tali-temali yang kau kristik dengan ratap air mata tangisan kelelahan seorang PENYIHIR muda yang harus bertapa di dalam mulut gua penuh kelelawar bercuaca halilintar dan awan menggelegar. Oke, tidak selebay _itu_, tapi kau mengkristik setiap hadiah yang kau berikan pada teman-temanmu dengan sepenuh hati. Kau juga suka MENYULAM, dan bukankah JARUM SULAM adalah senjata terbaik yang bisa kau gunakan? Ringan dan fleksibel; senjata yang penuh dengan potensial. Asah ujungnya maka kau akan mendapatkan sepasang jarum mematikan. Berikan sedikit sihir ke dalamnya maka kau akan mendapatkan sepasang tongkat sihir mematikan.

_Memang _senjata yang tidak terdengar mematikan –jarum sulam, siapa yang sangka?- tapi paling tidak kau sudah membunuh entah berapa ratus peri-perikecil setelah adu fisik maupun sihir mematikan.

Sudah beberapa jam semenjak kau berhasil memasuki _game _SBURB yang sebenarnya lewat sebuah gerbang teleportasi yang mirip seperti lingkaran warna biru-hijau yang mengambang di udara. Kalian berdelapan (kau _rasa_; tidak ada yang berhasil mengkontak Russia sampai sekarang, jadi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang) telah masuk ke dalam dimensi lain yang disebut sebagai The Medium, sebuah dunia aneh yang dibentuk oleh kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki Sburb.

Sekarang jadi tidak mirip sebuah permainan simulasi lagi. Lebih mirip _role-playing game_, tetapi bedanya kau benar-benar mengambil alih '_role_' yang ada di dalam _game _SBURB bodoh ini.

Sungguh ajaib.

Pokoknya, sesuai dengan _genre_-nya –yaitu _role-playing_ _game-_, SBURB telah membawamu sampai pada sebuah area di dalam The Medium yang disebut sebagai **Land of Fairy and Lava**, sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan –sesuai namanya- gunung volkanik dan peri-peri kecil yang ganas bagaikan terjangkit rabies.

Kau bahkan tidak tahu sebelumnya bahwa peri bisa kena rabies.

Kau bisa mendengar sebuah teriakan kecil di telinga kananmu, dan kau berbalik ke arah itu, untuk menemukan seekor peri tengah menembakkan peluru-peluru sihir berbentuk cahaya hijau ke arahmu. Saat pertama kali sampai di **LOFAL**, kau lengah, dan alhasil, betismu terserempet oleh peluru sihir itu. Sakitnya bukan main. Kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi, sehingga kau mengangkat jarum sulammu, lalu menembakkan peluru sihirmu sendiri ke arah peri itu. Pelurumu mengenainya, dan peri itu meledak dalam bola cahaya warna hitam yang meluap-luap.

Entah bagaimana cahaya _bisa _berwarna hitam, tapi memang seperti itu.

Dan seperti yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh peluru sihir yang ditembakkan oleh jarum sulammu, entah kenapa, begitu sampai di The Medium, kau mulai bisa menggunakan sihir dengan mudah. Kau memang sebelumnya _bisa _menggunakan sihir, tetapi susahnya setengah mati. Itupun tidak bisa menggunakan sihir yang sangat ofensif seperti peluru sihir hitammu tadi; sihir yang kau maksudkan lebih ke arah ritual pemanggilan iblis, yang menurutmu sudah cukup penuh ke-sihir-an untuk kadar rasional.

Sungguh aneh nan ajaib. Tetapi jarum sulammu jadi kotor oleh karena ektoplasma yang disemburkan oleh para peri rabies ketika mereka mati. Kau mengingatkan dirimu untuk membeli jarum sulam yang baru kalau kau berhasil keluar dari _game _ini.

'_Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkanmu tongkat sihir yang lebih layak daripada lidi bodoh itu.'_

Kau mendongak. Ada sebuah suara misterius yang terdengar, padahal kau hanya sendiri di jalan setapak yang berada di tengah-tengah sebuah gunung batu ini.

'_Aku di sini, Penyihir_._'_

Suara itu bergema di seluruh jalan, tetapi instingmu mengatakan untuk membalikkan badanmu. Jadi kau melakukannya. Dan beberapa tapak di depanmu, di dinding jalan, ada sebuah mulut gua, yang _kau yakin_ tidak ada di sana beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Kau diam sebentar untuk menyerap informasi baru ini ke dalam otakmu.

Wow. Tentu saja _sangat _tidak _creepy as shit._

'_Jangan pikirkan bagaimana gua ini bisa ada di sini dan luput dari perhatianmu sebelumnya. Aku bisa memberimu penjelasan yang panjang. Tapi itu tidak efektif.'_

Kau diam lagi. Kau tidak bergerak, hanya menatap mulut gua itu dengan mulut terganga, jelas kehilangan ide untuk menghadapi kejadian aneh yang menghampirimu ini.

'_Apa yang kau tunggu, Penyihir? Masuk.'_

Kau memasuki mulut gua itu dengan langkah ragu-ragu, sedangkan jarum sulam/tombak/tongkat sihirmu telah siap kau pampangkan andaikan ada monster menerjang (lalu dalam hati kau berpikir bahwa bermonolog jarum sulam/tombak/tongkat sihir untuk menunjuk senjata yang kau gunakan ini melelahkan, jadi kau memutuskan untuk memanggilnya tongkat sulam saja). Kau hanya agak kaget menemukan bahwa begitu memasuki gua, kau langsung disambut oleh panasnya lava—jalan yang kau tapaki rupanya hanyalah sebuah jalan kecil yang di bawahnya terdapat kolam lava. Ternyata memang nama belakang planetmu—**Land of Fairy and Lava—**bukan hanya sebuah pajangan biar nampak keren saja.

'_Hati-hati. Kau tidak berguna kalau sampai jatuh ke sana.'_

Kau terus berjalan sampai jalan kecil itu habis. Kau berada di tepi batu yang entah kenapa tetap bisa berdiri kokoh, meski sebenarnya hukum fisika mengharuskan jalanan itu –oleh karena bebannya, yaitu _kamu_- patah di tengah-tengah, membawamu melayang jatuh ke dalam kolam lava dan mulut sebuah golum yang ada di bawahnya.

Sebuah golum _humanoid _yang terbentuk dari bebatuan warna hitam berdiri di tengah-tengah kolam lava, tampak tak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh hawa panas yang disebarkan lava pengisi kolam. Ia memegang sebuah palu godam raksasa dan sebuah landasan pengasah batu terpasang kokoh di sampingnya, menjulur masuk dan tertanam di dalam kolam lava seakan-akan kolam itu adalah tanah humus saja. Di antara celah-celah batu bara yang membentuk badan golum itu, kau dapat melihat adanya lahar yang tampak hidup, laksana darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh manusia. Tubuh golum itu sangat terang untuk sesaat dia menarik napas, lalu meredup saat dia menghelanya napasnya keluar. Begitu juga dengan batu-batu pembentuk tubuhnya yang berdenyut sesuai dengan irama napasnya yang konstan.

"Kau cantik sekali," bisikmu.

Meskipun suaramu kecil, entah kenapa golum itu tetap bisa mendengarmu. Ekspresi wajah batunya berubah marah, sehingga ia mengangkat palu godamnya, kemudian mengayunkannya keras-keras ke atas landasan pengasah besinya. Golum itu meraung murka—raungan yang membuat gua ini bergoyang dan stalagnit jatuh bagai hujan ke dalam kolam lava.

"Maafkan aku," katamu memohon. Demi apapun; marah hanya karena dikatai cantik? Yah, tapi begitulah makhluk-makhluk magis—dari pengalaman, kau tahu bahwa kebanyakan dari mereka, kalau tidak semua, itu orang kuno. Tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan evolusi bahasa sama sekali. Kau masih ingat kejadian buruk saat kau tengah berusaha memanggil seekor _elf _yang malah berakhir memanggil iblis Gadre'el hanya karena lingkaran pemanggilnya salah mengartikan kata 'bisa' 'boleh' menjadi 'bisa' 'ular'.

Tapi setidaknya golum ini cukup pintar, dan punya akal budi, sebab kemarahannya mereda, dan dia tidak langsung mencoba membunuhmu.

'_Aku Hephaestus,'_ katanya. _'Penghuni planet ini.'_

"Penghuni planet, seperti para peri yang ada di luar sana?"

'_Jangan bandingkan aku dengan mereka!' _Hephaestus kembali berteriak, tetapi teriakannya tidak sekencang raungannya sebelumnya. Guanya tidak bergetar, dan kau merasa lega oleh karenanya; tidak mau tersandung lalu jatuh dan mati sia-sia oleh karena kolam lava, bukan?

'_Aku berbeda dengan mereka,' _lanjut Hephaestus, dengan suara yang lebih tenang sekarang. _'Pembentukan planet ini dan hampir seluruh isi di dalamnya lebih bergantung kepada kerpibadian dan watak yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing pemain yang memasuki _game_. Sedangkan keberadaanku ataupun makhluk-makhluk lain yang sekelas dengan Hephaestus ini adalah hasil dari Aspek para pemain—yaitu kalian.'_

"Aspek?"

'_Aspek dari tiap-tiap Pahlawan. Aku, Hephaestus, adalah penanda akan Aspek 'Waktu' yang dimiliki olehmu, Penyihir.'_

Golum itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang berbatu-batu. Lahar yang berkumpul di dalam tubuhnya tampak berpendar lebih terang daripada biasanya ketika Hephaestus menghembuskan uap panas dari celah mulutnya. Tangannya naik, dan kau sudah pasti akan langsung menembakkan secercah peluru sihir dari ujung tongkat sulammu kalau saja Hephaestus tidak berkata, _'Aku menjaga Beat Mesa.'_

Gerakanmu tersendat. Kau menurunkan tongkat sulammu, lalu mendongak ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh golum batu itu. Mengambang beberapa puluh meter di atas kepala Hephaestus adalah sebuah lempengan batu raksasa yang datar. Kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di atas lempengan tersebut, dan Hephaestus tidak memberitahumu ketika kau menanyakannya.

'_Kau akan tahu nanti,' _katanya. _'Suatu saat nanti. Mungkin tidak lama. Kau akan melihatnya sendiri. Dan kau akan merusaknya.'_

Setelah menyadari bahwa golum itu tidak akan menyerangmu, kau menghilangkan tongkat sulammu dalam sekali kibasan. Mungkin saja dengan tidak adanya senjata yang dapat digunakan untuk melukainya, golum itu mau menjawab pertanyaanmu, sebab perkataannya membuatmu bingung. Tidak berarti kau yakin kau _bisa _melukainya, sih. "Apa maksudmu aku akan merusaknya?"

'_Karena kalian akan kalah,' _jawab Hephaestus pelan—lebih mirip seperti suara gemuruh gunung api yang mau meletus. _'Kalian akan kalah. Dan Beat Mesa akan rusak. Rusak—kau yang akan merusaknya.'_

Kau tidak ambil pusing untuk segera mengacungkan kedua tongkat sulammu. Tetapi, kali ini kau tidak melakukannya untuk membela dirimu sendiri—kau langsung menembakkan bola sihirmu ke arah Hephaestus, yang tepat mengenai pundak kanannya. Golum itu hanya menggosok tempat yang terkena oleh peluru sihirmu dengan menggunakan jarinya.

'_Sopan sekali,' _katanya, tetapi ia tidak marah—ia malah tampak _senang_, dan hal itu membuatmu menjadi lebih kesal daripada sebelumnya.

"Brengsek kau," katamu. "Kata siapa kita akan kalah? Hah? Kata ibumu?"

'_Bukan sebuah 'kata', Penyihir,' _kata Hephaestus dengan nada menenangkan. Bukannya menenangkan, malah terasa menyebalkan. _'Tapi sudah pasti akan terjadi. Memang sudah begitu dari awal.'_

Kau sudah muak mendengar golum ini meracau, dan tidak mungkin juga kau membunuh golum ini, karena malahan nanti _kau _yang akan mati. Dan kau tidak mau mati sia-sia.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyamu dengan nada semenyebalkan mungkin. "Dengar, ya, golum _brengsek_. Kalau misalkan kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk mengejekku dan teman-temanku, percuma saja. Aku tidak peduli. Dan pembicaraan kita sekarang sudah selesai. Selamat siang!"

Kau berbalik marah, berusaha sekencang mungkin menapak tetapi tidak terlalu keras sampai-sampai membuat lereng jalan yang sempit itu patah (sekali lagi, kau tidak mau mati sia-sia). Artinya, tetap saja kau tidak bisa menginjaknya terlalu keras. Dan kau kesal karena kau tidak bisa mengekspresikan kemarahanmu sepuas-puasnya.

'_Ketahuilah hal ini, Penyihir!' _Kau mendengar Hephaestus berteriak saat kau telah melihat mulut gua yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depanmu. _'Kalian akan kalah, dan yang pertama jatuh adalah sang Perwira.'_

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu, hah, monster brengsek? Kau hanya sok menakuti-nakuti saja, 'kan?" Kau berteriak balik. Ada sebuah tawa kejam yang menjawab dari dalam gua, dan tak lama, sampai Hephaestus menjawabnya:

'_Aku tahu karena Abraxas sudah membunuhnya_._'_

**~.o.O.o.~**

_**congeniallyHarmonius [CH] **__began chatting __**jaggedParagon [JP]**_

_CH: Japan._

_CH: Japan._

_CH: Jawab Dong._

_CH: Japan._

_CH: Kata Opium Kau Mati._

_CH: Japan._

_JP: China?_

_JP: China maafkan aku._

_CH: Japan._

_CH: Kau Masih Hidup._

_JP: Bukan bukan aku Italyy._

_CH: Oh._

_CH: Halo Italy._

_CH: Anu. Kenapa Kau Memakai User Name Milik Japan._

_CH: Setahuku Kau Tidak Bisa Melakukan Hal Itu Kecuali Kau Tahu Password Miliknya._

_CH: Benar Begitu Kan._

_CH: Aku Gaptek._

_CH: Aru._

_JP: Tenang saja vvee aku tidak menghack akun chat milik Japan kalau itu yyang kau maksudkan China._

_JP: Aku sekarang sedang memakai PDA milik Japan._

_CH: Oh._

_CH: Kupikir Apa._

_CH: Japan Selalu Menjaga Barang-Barang Pribadinya. Dia Selalu Menolak Kalau Ada Orang Yang Mau Meminjam._

_CH: Apa Karena Kau Temannya._

_JP: Vvee aku minta maaf sekali karena sudah mengambil PDA milik Japan tanpa izinnyya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf vveeeeeeee!_

_JP: PDA miliknyya terus saja berdering dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannyya begitu saja tanpa terjawab._

_CH: Apa Maksudmu._

_JP: Dan aku tahu pasti akan ada yyang mengontaknyya cepat atau lambat._

_CH: Apa Maksudmu Bukankah Itu Bagus Aku Sedang Mengontak Adikku Memang Dia Ke Mana Apa Dia Sedang Tidak Bisa Memegang Teleponnya Atau Apa._

_JP: Bu-bukan begituuuuuu!_

_JP: Maksudku maksudku maksudku…_

_JP: Japan…_

_JP: Maaf China._

_CH: Maksudmu._

_JP: Maaf._

_CH: Maksudmu Kau Mau Berkata Japan Sudah._

_CH: Mati._

_JP: Maaf._

_JP: Maafkan aku._

_CH: Benar Benar Sudah Mati._

_JP: Maaf._

_CH: Tidak._

_JP: Kau tidak akan memaafkanku? Yyaah aku mengerti hal itu._

_CH: Tidak._

_CH: Aduh._

_CH: Maksudku._

_CH: Tidak Apa Apa._

_CH: Hanya Saja. Bisakah Kau Memberitahuku Apa Yang Terjadi._

_JP: Ada monster jahat yang menyyerangku._

_JP: Dia besar dan berwarna hijau dan raksasa dan menyyeramkan. Badannyya besar dan bersisik dan ekornyya melayyang-layyang. Ia terlalu tinggi dan sinar matahari menghalangiku untuk melihat wajahnyya tetapi aku masih bisa mendengarnyya berkokok mirip ayyam jantan._

_JP: Aku pikir aku akan mati saat itu._

_CH: Apa Japan Melindungimu._

_JP: Japan datang begitu saja._

_JP: Entah bagaimana aku tidak tahu apa dia sudah menemukan cara untuk berpindah planet bahkan Germanyy sendiri tidak tahu hal itu tapi yyang pasti dia tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sana vvee berhadap-hadapan dengan makhluk aneh itu sambil mengokang pedangnyya vvee._

_JP: Aku takut vvee._

_JP: Aku menutup mataku._

_JP: Lalu aku mendengarnyya berteriak._

_JP: Ketika aku membuka mataku makhluk itu sudah menghilang dan di tempatnyya berdiri dulu tercecer suatu cairan yyang warnanyya mirip dengan madu dan…_

_JP: Japan tergeletak di sebelah ceceran madu itu._

_JP: Dengan ceceran darahnyya sendiri._

_JP: Maaf China._

_JP: Aku tidak melakukan apapun._

_CH: Tidak Apa Apa._

_CH: Italy._

_CH: Apa Kau Terluka._

_JP: Tidak._

_CH: Bohong._

_JP: Aku tidak bohooooong!_

_CH: Tidak Aku Bisa Tahu Kau Bohong._

_CH: Bahkan. Aku Tahu Kau Memang Terluka._

_CH: Kakimu Kananmu Sakit Kan._

_JP: Er._

_CH: Italy._

_JP: Kakiku berdarah China kakiku sakiiiiit sekali._

_CH: Baiklah. Tenang Saja. Kau Diam Di Situ. Jangan Bergerak._

_CH: Aku Akan Membuka Memo Agar Yang Lainnya Melihat Sehingga Aku Bisa Menyuruh Salah Satu Dari Mereka Untuk Segera Pergi Ke Tempatmu Berada._

_CH: Atau Setidaknya. Bagi Mereka Yang Sudah Mengetahui Cara Untuk Pindah Planet._

_CH: Mengerti._

_JP: Baik._

_JP: Um China._

_CH: Ya._

_JP: Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_CH: Tidak Apa Apa._

_CH: Baik Baiklah Di Sana Italy._

_CH: Jaga Tubuhnya Ya._

_CH: Dan Italy. Bisakah Kau Melakukan Sesuatu Untukku._

_JP: Yyaaaaaaaaaa tentu saja apa itu! Sebutkan saja China aku pasti akan melakukannyya!_

_CH: Bisakah Kau Cium Japan. Di Bibir._

_CH: Maksudku._

_CH: Sebagai Salam Perpisahan. Biar Dia Tidak Merasa Kesepian._

_JP: Tentu saja aku akan melakukannyya. Sekarang yya China?_

_CH: Ya._

_CH: Terimakasih Loh Italy._

_**congeniallyHarmonius [CH] **__ceased chatting __**innoxiousTidal [IT]**_

* * *

A/N: Oke, uuum… Pertama-tama, saia tidak punya alasan yang bagus karena tidak meng-_update _hal ini. Err, alasannya, sih, pertama-tama karena dua minggu yang lalu saia sedang menjalankan UAS. Alasan kedua, karena setelah selesai UAS bukannya nge-_update _saia malah mainan AssCreed? Ya oloh, saia minta maaf, semuanya.

Baiklah, di sini saia akan mencoba menjelaskan tentang sistem _game _SBURB. Anggapannya, SBURB itu campuran _game _simulasi-MMORPG. Simulasinya cuman ada waktu pemain belum masuk ke dalam Medium, dan habis itu langsung jadi MMORPG di dalam Medium. Setiap pemain yang berhasil masuk ke dalam Medium akan mendapatkan sebuah area khusus tersendiri. Anggapannya _hunting-ground _pemain itu. Di sini, _hunting ground-_nya England adalah **Land of Fairy and Lava**.

Lalu, saia mencoba menerjemahkan gelar Pahlawan yang diberikan oleh Homestuck kepada setiap pemainnya. Dan, yang udah diimplikasikan di atas tadi, England itu adalah seorang Penyihir Waktu/**Mage of Time**. Gelarnya Japan itu Perwira/**Knight**. Mungkin kalau dalam maksud _game _yang sebenarnya, gelar-gelar kea gini tuh maksudnya kea milih _job _gitu loh. Kalau misalkan _game_, sebutkan, Ragnarok, nih. 'Kan, nanti bisa milih _job_ macem-macem seperti _swordsmen, magician, acolyte_, dll. Kalau di SBURB itu maksudnya seperti itu, tetapi lebih bervariasi karena ada campuran _job _dan aspek/elemen (**Mage **= _job__**, **_**Time **= elemen. Jumlah _job _di Homestuck 14, sedangkan elemennya ada 12), dan di SBURB, pemain tidak bisa memilih _job _atau elemennya sendiri. SBURB yang akan memilihkannya sendiri sejak pemain pertama kali masuk :)

Dan Hephaestus itu anggapannya adalah _final boss _dari elemen Waktu yang dimiliki oleh England.


	4. Land of Zephyr and Flux

Namamu adalah JAPAN. Kau adalah ORANG JEPANG YANG AMAT BANGGA DENGAN KEBUDAYAAN NEGARAMU dan diam-diam kau berpikir untuk menggunakan kebudayaan negaramu yang amat khas itu untuk MENGUASAI DUNIA. Sebab terakhir kali kau memakai cara KASAR, kau berakhir babak belur dan dengan LUKA BAKAR yang tak enak dilihat di punggungmu. Kau adalah seorang OTAKU dan diam-diam seorang FUDANSHI SEJATI. Dulu kau adalah seorang HIKIKOMORI dan terkadang kebiasaanmu itu masih kambuh, sebab di waktu senggangmu kau masih senang mengurung diri di dalam ruanganmu untuk menggambar PORNO VARIANSI HOMO. Kau adalah seorang MANGAKA sukses di pasaran dengan nama samaran HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU, dan _manga_ milikmu telah berhasil merenggut hati jutaan kaum Hawa di dunia. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai dunia benar-benar ada dalam genggamanmu. Sayangnya dunia baru saja kiamat beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kau baru saja mati beberapa jam yang lalu, jadi seluruh hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

Mungkin _setengahnya _penting.

Sebab kau sedang membuka matamu sekarang.

Dan kau tidak yakin nirwana memiliki langit warna ungu yang sangat cantik dan menenangkan.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Chapter 4: Land of Zephyr and Flux**

Namamu adalah AMERICA. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, kau adalah ORANG AMERIKA SEKALIGUS PATRIOT SEJATI BAGI PAMAN SAM, MESKIPUN SEBENARNYA BISA DIKATAKAN KAU ADALAH PAMAN SAM SENDIRI, TETAPI KAU BUTUH NAMA UNTUK MEMANGGIL NEGARAMU TERCINTA YANG KAU ANGGAP SEBAGAI ENTITAS TERSENDIRI YANG TERPISAH OLEHMU, JADI KAU MEMANGGILNYA PAMAN SAM. Yah, sebesar itulah cintamu pada Paman Sam, sampai-sampai kau menghabiskan lima menit waktu berpikir untuk menuliskan semua itu dalam catatan monolog imajinasimu. Mau diapakan lagi, hidup Paman Sam! Hidup Amerika Serikat dan hidup demokrat-republik! Matilah kalian semua, komunis!

Kau GANTENG dan PERKASA. Kebiasaanmu pada pagi hari adalah minum SECANGKIR KOPI PANAS TANPA GULA karena kau JANTAN, tidak seperti salah seorang lelaki Inggris yang memulai harinya dengan minum teh hangat-hangat saja, DENGAN GULA PULA, membuktikan bahwa dia BETINA. Kau suka makan HAMBURGER dan minum KOLA. Kau bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang PAHLAWAN seperti Superman yang mampu menyelamatkan dunia, meskipun sebenarnya mimpi ini sudah tidak penting lagi, sebab sudah tidak ada dunia untuk diselamatkan.

Kau berdiri di ujung sebuah tebing tinggi. Planet yang telah dibuat khusus untukmu oleh Sburb, **Land of Zephyr and Flux**, menjulang di bawah kakimu sampai ke ujung khatulistiwa. Kau bisa melihat dari atas sini sebuah hutan hujan tropis warna biru yang amat cantik; suara jangkrik bergema seperti perpaduan orkestra yang bermain dalam panggung rerimbunan daun pohon yang bersinar warna hijau-biru. Sewaktu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini, kau sempat mengira bahwa populasi kunang-kunang di planet ini cukup banyak, tetapi kau salah—dedaunan pohonnya saja yang memang berpendar seperti itu, membuat planet ini laksana festival lampion abadi, atau klub disko malam-nari-sampai-pagi.

Mungkin melihat pemandangan yang begitu ajaib seperti ini merupakan satu-satunya hal terbaik yang kau alami sejak kau mulai bermain _game_.

Kau mengeluarkan iPhone-mu, lalu memfoto dirimu yang bergaya _peace _di depan pemandangan menakjubkan itu. Lalu kau mengesetnya menjadi _wallpaper-_mu. Untuk sesaat kau bersuka ria atas kegantengan wajahmu yang terpampang di layar iPhone-mu, sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada satu pesan masuk dari England yang belum kau baca.

_UK: Kau masih hidup?_

Kau sempat tertawa membaca salam yang sangat tidak ramah seperti itu, sebelum mengetik balik padanya.

_US: masih hidup!_

_US: iggy aku masih hidup kok!_

_US: dn wajahku jg masih ganteng! DDDDDDD_

_US: heeeey heeey iggy!_

_UK: Sekali memanggil saja cukup, Dodol._

Kau tersenyum. Balasan dari England entah kenapa membuatmu senang. Kau memang belum sempat bertemu dengannya sejak kalian semua memulai _game _ini, jadi mendengar kabar darinya, sesedikit apapun, membuatmu lega. Sembari memutar balik untuk berjalan ke arah yang tidak akan membawamu ke kematianmu di dasar tebing, kau mengetik balik padanya.

_US: apa kabarmu iggy? kau baik-baik caja d cana iggy?_

Agak lama berjalan, sampai kau menemukan sebuah batu cadas yang permukaannya cukup datar. Kau melompat naik ke atasnya. Di atas tebing yang cukup tinggi seperti ini, anginnya kencang dan dingin. Untungnya _bomber jacket _kesayanganmu tidak terbakar ketika rumahmu dilalap oleh api—_sesaat kau mendengar suara terakhirnya yang bergema di kejauhan kau sudah melompat masuk ke dalam gerbang SBURB kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya mengapa berani-beraninya kau memanggil dirimu pahlawan—_tidak, tidak, bukan sebuah memori yang baik. Kau melebarkan kedua tanganmu, merasakan bagaimana angin dingin menggigit kulitmu, dalam hati masih menyimpan angan-angan masa kecilmu untuk dapat terbang bebas di udara tanpa bantuan alat apapun—_dan mungkin kalau begitu kau masih bisa berputar balik dan menyelamatkan Canada_—tidak, manusia tidak bisa terbang. Meskipun tidak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai manusia biasa, kau tentunya tidak bisa terbang.

_UK: Baik-baik saja. Yah, selain baru saja melihat diriku sendiri sekarat lalu mati mengenaskan karena pendarahan, kurasa aku baik-baik saja._

_US: cius? wooow penglihatan yg cerem cekaliii! :/_

Kau melompat turun. Tanpa peringatan apapun, tiba-tiba saja ada seekor _imp _warna hitam yang melayang ke arahmu, cakar-cakar tajam terpampang siap menyerang. Tanpa bergeming, kau mengeluarkan pistol _flintlock _gandamu dan menembak _imp _itu tepat di wajahnya. Wajah monster itu meledak, dan sisa onggokan badan _imp _itu jatuh, tergeletak mati di tanah. Darah yang muncrat keluar dari lehernya berwarna merah.

Kau menatap nanar darah makhluk itu yang mulai menggenangi tubuhnya. Kau tidak pernah berpikir seperti ini sebelumnya jika kau sedang bermain _game _biasa –tapi, mari kita jujur saja, SBURB bukanlah _game _biasa-, tetapi, apakah _imp _yang kau bunuh ini memiliki akal budi? Apakah para NPC yang ada di _game _SBURB ini bisa berpikir? Kenapa mereka menyerangmu? Apa mereka juga sama-sama merasa terperangkap dalam _game _ini, dan satu-satunya alasan mereka menyerangmu adalah karena mereka marah? Atau mereka, seperti semua NPC lainnya, tidaklah lebih dari barisan-barisan kode yang secara untung dapat terprogram masuk ke dunia empat dimensi?

iPhone-mu berdering.

_UK: Aku bukan seorang Peramal seperti China, dasar bodoh. Aku Penyihir._

_UK: Penyihir Waktu._

_UK: Bukan penglihatan atau cermin atau apa; benar-benar ada diriku yang lain yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depanku dengan perut penuh darah._

_UK: Berkata bahwa aku harus bicara denganmu kalau tidak mau semuanya menjadi kacau. Seorang England dari masa depan yang telah hancur. Seorang England lain dari sebuah jalan waktu yang memiliki kemungkinan nol persen untuk memenangkan game ini. Kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki semuanya, agar masa depannya yang telah hancur itu tidak terjadi._

_UK: Tentu saja, jika ia kembali ke masa lalu dan berhasil mencegah kejadian yang akan mengantarnya pada masa depan yang hancur itu, paradoks akan terjadi. England yang lain itu harusnya akan menghilang._

_UK: Tapi tampaknya game ini memperbolehkan paradoks? Tubuhku tidak menghilang._

_UK: Well. Tubuh England yang mati. Yang ada di depanku._

_UK: Atau mungkin di dalam game ini waktu itu bukanlah sebuah garis lurus, tetapi lebih mirip bola rajutan yang benangnya melilit dengan satu sama lain?_

_UK: Atau mungkin memang garis lurus, tetapi garis lurus yang bercabang, membentuk waktunya masing-masing. Mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti itu._

_UK: Anggapannya seperti sebuah pohon. Pohon memiliki banyak cabang, dan cabang-cabang itupun bisa memiliki cabang-cabang lagi. Tetapi, tentu saja, cabang-cabang kecil itu tidak akan bisa tumbuh sebesar batang utama pohon tersebut.  
UK: England yang kulihat ini datang dari cabang-cabang kecil yang tidak bisa tumbuh itu, kembali ke 'cabang utama', berharap dengan tindakannya yang mengubah masa lalu, 'cabang utama' yang awalnya terhambat, bisa tetap tumbuh tinggi._

_UK: Aah, sangat timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly…_

_US: england!_

_UK: Ya?_

_US: kau mau tahu cesuatu gak! kau bs terus nyerocos bgt campai kiamat dan aku tidak akan peduli cedikit pn! DDDDDDDDD_

_UK: Tapi dunia memang sudah kiamat._

_US: sori._

_UK: Bodoh._

_UK: Pokoknya, Pahlawan dengan Aspek Waktu punya kemampuan meloncat-loncati waktu seperti itu._

Kau terus berjalan, dan pelan-pelan memikirkan hal ini. Jujur saja, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti hal yang dibicarakan oleh England dalam _chat_—kau langsung pusing sejak membaca bagian 'seorang England dari masa depan'. Jadi, kau lebih memikirkan bagian dimana England menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Penyihir Waktu. Ia juga menyebut China sebagai Peramal. Sebelum kejadian mengenaskan _itu_, kau juga sempat berbicara dengan Japan dan ia memanggil dirinya sebagai seorang Perwira Cahaya. Kau jadi berpikir apa gelarmu.

_US: heeey iggy!_

_UK: Ya?_

_US: kau bilang kau penyihir, dan china peramal! aku juga ingat sblm japan, errrr._

_US: kau tahu! itu?_

_UK: Mati._

_US: em._

_UK: Lanjutkan. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?_

_US: err, dia berkata bahwa dia adalah seorang perwira!_

_UK: Oh. Perwira? Julukan yang cocok untuknya._

_US: apa kau tahu aku ini apa?_

_UK: Aku tidak yakin, tapi kurasa Pencuri_.

_US: apaaaaaaaa!_

_US: pahlawan ceperti aku! mencuri!_

_US: cangat tidak awesome! :XXXX_

_UK: Hahahaha._

Meski hanya sebuah tulisan, meski kau yakin sekali ia menulis kata-kata itu dengan muka seperti orang bermain poker, kau senang melihat 'tawa' England. Akhirnya ada yang tertawa, sekecil apapun itu.

Kau jadi merasa melankolis.

_US: heeey iggy!_

_UK: Ya?  
US: cebenarnya apa tujuan kita?  
UK: Memenangkan gamenya, tentu._

_US: yaaa bagaimana caranya?_

Kau sebenarnya hendak balik menuruni lereng tebing yang menuju ke bawah, tetapi kau sempat menangkap di ekor matamu sebuah jalan yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana. Kau melirik, mengira bahwa jalan itu hanyalah ilusi optik semata. Tetapi tidak; jalan yang sebelumnya tidak ada itu benar-benar ada—sebuah jalan yang menanjak naik berputar mengelilingi sebuah tebing batu berbentuk kira-kira mirip silinder.

Ada sesuatu yang menyuruhmu untuk menaiki jalan itu. Sesuatu yang mirip seperti perasaan mengganjal—bukan—perasaan kangen. Seperti ditarik oleh sebuah tali takdir warna merah yang tak kasat mata.

Kau memilih jalan yang menanjak naik itu.

_US: celama ini aku hanya berputar-putar d planetku tanpa mengerti cedikitpun tentang tujuan game ini!_

_US: bukankah itu melelahkan!_

_UK: Aku mengerti perasaanmu._

_UK: Omongan Hephaestus awalnya juga mengesalkanku karena aku tidak menangkap maksud dari perkataannya yang rumit dan penuh dengan istilah-istilah ngaco._

_US: jadi kau cudah gk kesal lg dgn bacotan golem itu?_

_UK: Bukan tidak kesal, tetapi sekarang kepalaku sudah dingin._

_UK: Dan aku yakin 100% kita akan berhasil mencapai Skaia._

_US: astaga apa lagi itu!_

_UK: Sebuah planet seperti LOFAL dan LOZAF, tetapi berbeda._

_UK: Lebih besar._

_UK: Lebih majestik._

_UK: Kau mau tahu apa obyektif kita dalam game ini? Aku baru saja dijelaskan oleh China. Tunggu, aku akan mengirimkanmu log-nya._

Kau terus mendaki sepanjang lereng yang bebatuannya berwarna _teal _itu. Kau sudah begitu tinggi jaraknya dari atas tanah dan memandang ke bawah membuat seluruh bulu kudukmu bergidik ngeri. Pikiran terpeleset dari lereng lalu jatuh menuju kematianmu bukanlah sebuah pikiran yang begitu menyenangkan. Oleh karena itu, secara insting kau berjalan merapat kepada tebing.

Tidak lama sampai iPhone-mu mengeluarkan sebuah suara dan kau melihat pesan yang masuk merupakan _chat log _yang disebutkan oleh England sebelumnya. Berpas-pasan dengan itu, kau menemukan sebuah bangkai pohon kesepian yang kayunya tidak lagi berpendar, yang kau pakai untuk bersandar pada batangnya yang cukup ringkih, tetapi setidaknya masih kuat menahan berat badanmu. Kau merosot ke bawah untuk duduk, beristirahat untuk sesaat, mengusir hormon adrenalin yang bergelora dalam tubuhmu, sebab kau sudah cukup lama berjalan mendaki jalan yang sangat sempit dan tinggi seperti ini. Waktu istirahat itu kau gunakan untuk mulai membaca _chat log_ yang telah dikirimkan England.

_**congeniallyHarmonius [CH] **__began chatting __**umbranianKaleidoscope [UK] **__at ?:?M_

_CH: Opium._

_CH: Opium._

_UK: Jangan panggil aku Opium, Brengsek. England saja cukup, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK._

_CH: Opium Aku Tiba Tiba Saja Mengerti Banyak Hal Tentang Game Ini._

_CH: Hampir Seluruhnya._

_UK: Gitu?  
CH: Iya. Semuanya Sekarang Menjadi Jelas Opium._

_UK: Astaga._

_UK: Apakah aku harus bilang 'wow' sekarang. Hey, mungkin aku harus mengatakannya sambil koprol!_

_CH: Uuuuh Tidak Usah. Aku Bahkan Tidak Tahu Kau Bisa Koprol Opium._

_CH: Tunggu._

_CH: Itu Sarkasme Ya._

_UK: Demi Ratu Inggris, ngomong saja kenapa._

_CH: Aiya Aku Benci Kau Lah._

_UK: Tenang saja, China, aku sama-sama benci kau juga, kok. Kita harus menjadi BEF—Best Enemies Forever! Kita bisa membenci satu sama lain sampai mati._

_CH: Terimakasih. Tetapi Tidak Terimakasih. Tawaranmu Kutolak._

_CH: Aku Tidak Mau Diduakan Dengan France Sebagai Befmu._

_UK: SIALAN._

_UK: FRANCE ITU BUKAN BEF-KU._

_CH: Oh Ya. Kau Sangat Meyakinkanku Tenang Saja._

_UK: KAU TIDAK LUCU. DIAMLAH DAN CEPAT NGOMONG._

_CH: Kau Menyebalkan._

_CH: Aru._

_CH: Jadi. Sburb Adalah Permainan Yang Bertempat Di Sebuah Alam Semesta Yang Dibentuk Khusus Dari Untuk Dan Oleh Game Itu Sendiri. Jadi Setiap Sesi Game Masing Masing Akan Membentuk Sebuah Alam Semesta Yang Baru Dan Pada Saat Bersamaan Menghancurkan Dunia Asal Pemain._

_CH: Masing Masing Planet Yang Kita Tempati Adalah Salah Satu Planet Yang Ada Di Dalam Sistem Tata Surya Alam Semesta Ini. Alam Semesta Yang Dibentuk Oleh Sburb Ini Disebut Sebagai The Medium._

_CH: Anggapannya Seperti Tata Surya Dunia Kita. Ada Matahari Sebagai Poros Tata Surya Dan Ada Venus Mars Bumi Jupiter Neptunus Dan Kawan Kawannya Yang Berotasi Mengitarinya. Sburb Juga Membentuk Sistem Tata Surya Seperti Itu Tetapi Sebagai Ganti Matahari Ada Sebuah Planet Lain._

_CH: Skaia._

_CH: Kedelapan Planet Yang Terbentuk Dari Masing Masing Kepribadian Kita Yaitu Losaw Lofal Lozaf Lotaw Lobaw Locaf Lolam Dan Lovar Semuanya Berotasi Mengelilinginya. Planet Planet Ini Berotasi Pada Cincin Yang Sama Dengan Kecepatan Revolusi Yang Sama Juga Sehingga Tidak Akan Pernah Ada Kejadian Tabrakan Antar Planet._

_CH: Tujuan Kita Adalah Mencapai Skaia Itu._

_UK: Dan?  
UK: Selesai? Begitu saja? Mencapai Skaia, dan, BAM! Selamat, Anda menang, konfeti bertebaran, silakan ambil hadiahnya?_

_CH: Tentu Saja Tidak._

_CH: Oh.  
UK: ?_

_CH: Kurasa. Ada Masalah._

_CH: Ada Sekumpulan Imp. Dan Bosnya. Datang Ke Arahku. Dan Ada Germany. Sedang Dikejar Oleh Mereka._

_CH: Aku Putuskan Dulu Ya._

_UK: Nanti kau harus bicara lagi, loh, China._

_UK: Sampaikan salamku pada Germany._

_UK: Kalau dia masih hidup._

_**congeniallyHarmonius [CH] **__ceased chatting __**ubiquitousKaleidoscope [UK] **__at ?:?M_

Kau diam sebentar selesai membaca _chat log _itu. Dalam hatimu kau merasa khawatir dengan China dan Germany, tetapi perasaan itu dikalahkan oleh kekecewaan besar yang menganga di hatimu, sebab penjelasannya berakhir anti-klimaks dan penuh _cliffhanger_! Kau selalu benci _cliffhanger _dan akhir sebuah cerita yang tanpa ledakan. Saking kecewanya, kau memutuskan untuk memberi tahu England tentang perasaanmu.

_US: haruskah china mengakhiri ceritanya ceperti itu!_

_US: tanpa konklusi yang memuaskan cekali!_

_US: kalau china jd penulis buku, aku yakin bukunya pasti jeleeek cekali!_

_US: caking jeleknya aku campai memuntahkan cairan 50 warna abu-abu pada caat cenja ditemani oleh lolongan penyesalan para castrawan werewolf dan dijemur oleh cinar bling bling vampir jadi-jadian!_

_UK: STOP._

_US: DDDDDDDDD_

_US: tp china gak ada kabarnya lagikah? haruskah aku pergi ke lobaw untuk mengecek mereka? ato mungkin mereka ada d lovar, planet milik germany?_

_UK: Mereka tidak apa-apa. Germany terluka di lengannya, tetapi secara keseluruhan mereka baik-baik saja. Aku terlalu malas untuk mengirimkan log kedua padamu._

Kau mendorong dirimu berdiri dari senderanmu di batang kayu. Sekelompok daun warna biru-hijau melayang dari puncak tebing silinder yang bisa kau lihat dari bawah sini. Kau berjalan terus dengan iPhone dalam genggamanmu, sedangkan matamu hanya bisa fokus pada puncak tebing yang hanya tinggal satu putaran lagi. Rasa takut berjalan di sekitar lereng tebing yang sempit sudah terlupakan, dihilangkan oleh perasaan nyaman yang diradiasikan oleh _sesuatu _di atas tebing itu. _Sesuatu _itu apa, kau tidak tahu.

_US: malasnya dirimu!_

_US: ya cudah ceritakan caja lanjutan ceritanya dengan bahasamu cendiri!_

Ketika kau sampai di atas tebing, perasaan yang pertama kali kau rasakan adalah kelegaan yang amat sangat karena kau tidak perlu berjalan mempertaruhkan nyawa lagi. Perasaan yang kedua adalah rasa lengket keringat yang menempel di tubuhmu, yang membuatmu takut kau akan masuk angin, sebab angin tebing sangat dingin, terutama pada ketinggian seperti ini. Perasaan yang ketiga adalah kaget, sebab matamu menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak kau duga akan ada di puncak tebing.

Kau menceritakan pada England apa yang kau lihat di sana. Kau melihat, di tengah-tengah permukaan tebing itu, tertanam sebuah batu berwarna biru langit dengan bentuk balok persegi panjang. Tertempel di keempat sudut batu itu adalah palang berwarna biru tua yang ujungnya terletak bola-bola mirip mutiara yang bersinar redup. Daun-daun warna hijau biru mengumpul di atas permukaannya.

Suara jangkrik terdengar lebih besar daripada biasanya, dan angin berhembus lebih kencang.

_UK: Oh, pas sekali._

_UK: Jadi, salah satu cara mencapai Skaia…_

Kau berjalan ke arah batu berbentuk persegi panjang itu, dengan bentuk baloknya yang tidak terlalu tebal memberikan sedikit implikasi bahwa batu tersebut dimaksudkan sebagai sebuah tempat tidur. Tempat tidur yang aneh, pikirmu. Tempat tidur yang aneh yang menarikmu untuk maju dan menempatkan tanganmu di atas permukaannya yang begitu halus dan dingin.

Ada sebuah perasaan rindu.

_UK: Kau__harus tidur di atas batu itu._


	5. Land of Bamboo and Wardrobe

A/N: Kata-kata sedikit dari saia sebagai balasan untuk mas/mbak anon: EEEE TERIMA KASIH BANYAK MAS/MBAK. Anda tidak tahu betapa senangnya saia _fanfic _ini bisa menjadi peneman tidur Anda sepanjang malaaaaam *wink* *wonk*. Semoga Anda _enjoy _juga chapter ini ya!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Land of Bamboo and Wardrobe**

Namamu adalah AMERICA, dan kau tidak mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan batu berwarna biru muda ini.

Kau menyingkirkan rimbunan daun yang berkumpul di atasnya, membuat mereka terbang dan menari jatuh ke hutan beberapa ratus kaki di bawah tebing. Kau menemukan bahwa di permukaan batu yang tertutup rerimbunan daun itu terukir lambang yang mirip dengan hembusan napas jika digambarkan dalam bentuk kartun. Lambang itu berwarna sedikit lebih terang daripada warna batunya.

Kau duduk di atasnya dan mengeluarkan iPhone-mu. Tidak ada pesan masuk. Kau sebenarnya hendak mengkontak salah satu dari enam temanmu yang masih hidup, tapi takut bahwa mereka mungkin saja sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan bos monster yang ada di planet mereka dan takut pesanmu mungkin mengganggu dan membuat mereka lengah, dan selamat, secara tak langsung kau baru saja membuat orang lain terbunuh, lagi.

Kematian Japan sudah cukup parah; tidak perlu menambah mayat lagi pada _game _bodoh ini.

Kau menghela napasmu, memandang jauh ke hutan hujan warna _teal _yang tak berujung, dalam hati berkabung atas seluruh warga negaramu yang nyawanya telah menghilang, beserta seluruh kawan-kawanmu yang juga meninggal.

Bumi baru saja kiamat tidak lebih dari satu hari yang lalu, tapi kau sudah sangat merindukan pemandangan gedung pencakar langit negaramu.

Dan bukankah kiamat bumi adalah salahmu juga? 'Kan, sebenarnya, kau juga yang pertama kali mengusulkan bermain _game _ini. Mau bagaimana lagi; kau menemukan –entah bagaimana bisa pas- enam belas kaset SBURB yang ditinggalkan di dalam laci ruang rapat dan siapa juga yang bisa menolak _game _gratis ketika harga _game _PS3 yang diinginkan olehmu mencapai 75$? Kau memang personifikasi negara yang, kalau mau, bisa mengklaim seluruh isi tabungan Bank Nasional untuk dirimu sendiri. Tapi itu namanya korupsi. Kau tidak suka korupsi, dan lagipula, gaya hidupmu sebenarnya cukup sederhana (kau curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan Canada yang tinggal seatap denganmu), dan kau sudah cukup bangkrut bulan ini. Memikirkannya sekarang, kau merasa agak kesal dengan kebodohan dirimu di masa lalu; seharusnya kau merelakan kehilangan 75$ demi sebuah _game _PS3 daripada kehilangan dunia demi SBURB.

Canada mungkin masih hidup jika kau memilih kehilangan 75$. Kau malahan mungkin sedang bermain _game _yang bukan SBURB bersama dengannya sekarang sembari makan Pringles dan minum kola kalau saat itu kau memilih kehilangan 75$.

Kau menghela napasmu.

Angin berhembus. Di depan tempatmu duduk, ada sebutir cahaya yang berpendar kecil. Awalnya, kau pikir cahaya itu hanyalah kunang-kunang tersesat, tetapi sebenarnya cahaya itu adalah England.

Kau hanya bisa melongo melihat cahaya itu berpendar lebih terang, mengembang, dan memantapkan wujudnya menjadi tubuh England yang nyata dan bergerak.

"_Aaaa_-." Kau segera berdiri dari tempatmu duduk. England datang begitu tiba-tiba sampai-sampai kau kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengucap sesuatu yang koheren. "E-England? Bagaimana bisa-,"

"Hush. Penyihir Waktu. Ambil pistolmu," bisiknya tanpa basa-basi. Lalu ia berputar, berjalan menuju ke tepi tebing, lalu mengarahkan salah satu dari sepasang jarum sihirnya ke udara. Kau sebenarnya hendak bertanya apa yang ia maksudkan dengan mengarahkan senjatanya ke kekosongan, tetapi kau menutup mulutmu sebelum mulutmu sempat bersuara. England tidak mengarahkan jarum sihirnya ke sembarang bagian langit, tetapi ke arah simbol lingkaran Sburb yang mengambang di udara. Sebuah gerbang teleportasi.

Ada yang akan datang.

"Pistolmu sudah siap?"

Kau terhelak sesaat. Kau sudah lupa akan pistol _flintlock _gandamu yang telah diperintahkan oleh England untuk dikeluarkan. Kau mengokangnya, lalu mengangkat keduanya, ke arah yang sama dengan yang jarum sihir milik England tunjuk, siap menembak apapun yang datang dari gerbang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyamu, kedua tangan berpegang pistol masih terarah ke gerbang teleportasi.

"Mencegah percabangan waktu yang akan hancur nantinya," katanya membingungkan, juga tanpa menengok ke belakang, memberikannya sebuah aura sok misterius yang sudah sering kau lihat jika ia sedang sok dramatis. Untungnya sebelum kau sempat mengejeknya atas hal itu, ia menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Aku didatangi oleh England dari masa depan. Masa depan yang _jauh _dari sini. Kurasa _game _di cabang waktu yang hancur milik England masa depan itu telah berlangsung selama lebih dari tiga bulan. _Game _yang akan terus berlanjut selamanya, tanpa ada kemungkinan sedikitpun untuk menang." England berdeham, mengambil napas. "Tugasku mencegah peristiwa yang akan menimbulkan percabangan itu."

Kau mengangkat kedua alismu. "Dan peristiwa itu adalah-?"

England mengeratkan pegangannya pada jarum sihirnya. Kau mendengarnya menelan ludah.

"Proses kematianmu."

Sebatang pipa keran air melayang dari gerbang teleportasi sebelum kau sempat menanyakan apa maksudnya dengan proses kematianmu itu. England sama sekali tak terperanjat ketika secercah cahaya sihir warna hitam ditembakkan dari ujung jarum sihirnya, yang lalu mengenai pipa itu sebelum sempat mengenai salah satu dari mereka berdua. Keduanya meledak dalam luapan bola gelap yang meletup-letup.

Yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh England selanjutnya –terlihat dari gerakannya-, adalah kedatangan sebuah sabit yang berhasil memotong salah satu jarum sihirnya menjadi dua, sekaligus hampir membelah kepalanya juga.

Serangan itu membuat England begitu kaget ia sampai terjerembab jatuh. Jarum sihirnya yang masih utuh terlontar ke belakang—jatuh dari puncak tebing yang diameternya memang hanya sekitar 35 kaki, belum dikurangi dengan tempat tidur dengan luas sekitar 2 meter persegi yang berada di tengah-tengah tebing. Juga belum dikurangi oleh Russia yang melompat dari balik luapan bola gelap yang dihasilkan oleh sihir England sebelumnya. Kakinya menancap mantap di atas tebing. Ia menyanggul sebuah sabit yang agak 'sedikit' terlalu besar—jelas-jelas membuatmu sangat tak nyaman dengan dirimu yang hanya bersenjatakan pistol _flintlock _ganda.

Sebenarnya, yah, mau pakai sabit sebesar apapun, dalam duel antara sabit dan pistol, jelas-jelas si pemegang pistol yang akan keluar dari duel itu sebagai pemenang. Sabit memang senjata yang terlihat menyeramkan, tetapi pemakaiannya tidak efektif dan jarak serangannya tidak luas, jauh kalah dengan pistol yang bisa dimainkan dari jarak jauh. Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini, kau _yakin _pelurumu bisa mengenai tubuhnya sebelum sabitnya bisa mengenai tubuhmu. Kau hanya tak yakin kau berani membunuh temanmu saja, itu masalahnya.

"Hai, Komrad-Komrad," kata Russia, dengan sebuah senyum.

"Hai, bro," jawabmu sambil tertawa canggung. "Kupikir kau sudah ditelan meteor bersama dengan bumi, Russia. Terakhir kali kudengar berita tentangmu adalah saat terakhir kali kita ber -_chatting _ria tentang kau yang masih nge-_stuck _di bumi."

Bukan sebuah topik yang baik untuk dibicarakan, tetapi sejak kapan juga kau suka membicarakan topik yang enak dibicarakan, apalagi dengan bekas musuh bebuyutanmu ini.

"Aku hanya sedang berkabung atas kematian kedua saudariku yang manis, America," kata Russia. Ya ampun, kau benar-benar dibuat gelisah oleh senyum yang menempel permanen di bibirnya itu. "Mereka mati. Aku melihat mereka mati. Dan yang kau pedulikan hanyalah keberlangsungan _game _ini. Agar _kau _bisa bermain."

"Canada _juga _mati, bodoh," semprotmu kesal. "Apa, kau pikir yang sedih cuman kau doang? Sebetapapun bencinya England dengan mereka, ia juga kehilangan ketiga saudaranya. Katanya Germany melihat Prussia kehabisan darah oleh karena serangan seekor _imp _yang keluar dari gerbang portal. Romano terbakar. France tak berhasil menemukan Seychelles dan Monaco di tengah kekalutan rumahnya yang dilanda meteor." Kau menurunkan pandanganmu, merasa amat bersalah dengan mengucapkan hal ini, "_Japan _mati."

Russia tampak terkesan dengan hal ini. "Iya? Waaaah, ternyata Japan bisa mati juga, toh. Dia, 'kan, lumayan tangguh."

Kau hendak berbicara lagi, tetapi saat itulah kau sadar bahwa tempat di mana England terjerembab sebelumnya telah kosong. Russia menyadari hal ini sedikit lebih lambat darimu, dan ia juga lebih lambat menyadari England yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat menengok ke belakang ketika telapak tangan England sudah menghajar bagian belakang lehernya.

Kau sebenarnya ingin menanyakan kejantanan England yang memukul seperti perempuan, tetapi kau rasa tamparannya cukup kuat, sebab Russia sampai terlempar ke belakang, jatuh menghantam tanah dagu duluan. Oh, pasti sakit sekali, kalau tidak biru keesokan harinya.

"Sori, ya, Russia," kata England dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. "Kau mungkin baru saja melucuti senjataku, tapi aku masih seorang Penyihir Waktu. Setiap detik yang berjalan tanpa kau sadari adalah kesempatan bagiku untuk bersembunyi maupun menyerang."

"Ya ampun, itu _corny _banget," komentarmu sembari mengernyit jijik. England memelototimu. Russia terbangun. Dia juga berkomentar dengan, "Kali ini, aku harus setuju dengan America."

England memelototi kalian berdua. Kau sebenarnya ingin mengajak Russia tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan wajah si bodoh beralis tebal itu, kalau saja Russia tidak menyiapkan sabitnya lagi, lalu berlari dan menyabitmu dengan senjatanya yang besar itu. Tapi tentu saja, namamu bukan America kalau kau tidak sigap dengan serangan yang datang ke arahmu. Kau melompat ke belakang sembari menyiapkan kedua pistolmu untuk sebuah serangan balik. Kau mencari pijakan untuk mendapatkan momentum, dan kau menemukannya—tepat di tepi tanah.

Kau tidak sempat menarik pelatuk pistolmu; kakimu telah terpeleset. Kau langsung melepas kedua pistolmu dengan harapan bahwa tanganmu sempat mencari pegangan. Tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Terakhir kalinya kau melihat permukaan tebing itu kau melihat tangan England yang diulurkannya untukmu, tetapi tidak kau capai. Tak bisa kau capai. Tak pernah tercapai.

Kau jatuh.

Awal-awalnya yang kau sadari adalah suara tekanan angin yang berbising keras di telingamu. Lalu kau menyadari akan rasa dingin udara yang menusuk-nusuk kulitmu. Wajahmu sakit ditampar oleh rambutmu yang berkibas tak tahu arah. Yang terakhir kali kau rasakan adalah gravitasi yang menarik punggungmu untuk menemaninya 400 kaki di bawah sana.

Dan barulah kau mulai panik. Matamu membelalak. Tanganmu menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan yang tak ada. Kakimu menendang angin. Kau berteriak meminta pertolongan yang tak pernah terdengar. Kau berdoa kepada dewa manapun yang mau mendengarkan untuk mengabulkan angan-angan masa kecilmu agar bisa terbang. Kau memanggil nama England. Kau menangis. Kau memikirkan Japan. Dedaunan pohon menggelitikmu. Kau memikirkan Canada—

Kepalamu menghantam tanah.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Namamu sebenarnya adalah AMERICA, tetapi kau sudah MATI. Kau tidak bisa menjadi orang yang sudah MATI, jadi sekarang namamu adalah ENGLAND, dan kau baru saja melihat AMERICA jatuh menuju ke kematiannya.

"Ame—_America_!" kau memekik, tetapi sudah tak berguna—badannya sudah menghilang ditelan oleh dedaunan pohon hutan hujan. Kau berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, dan berapa banyak darah yang ditumpahkan oleh kepalanya. Itu_pun_ kalau masih ada sebuah kepala.

Kau menitikkan air mata.

Kau hendak memekik. Kau hendak berteriak. Kau hendak berputar balik dan membunuh Russia saat itu juga, tapi kau hanya melakukan hal yang pertama, sebab ketika kau membalikkan badanmu, Russia sudah berdiri di hadapanmu dengan sabit besarnya siap terpancung. Dan ia menurunkannya.

Sekujur tubuhmu berteriak ketika Russia berhasil menyayat dari bagian pundak sampai pinggulmu. Jaket biru yang kau kenakan warnanya menggelap. Kau merasakan tubuhmu basah oleh darah. Russia siap melayangkan sabitnya lagi, tetapi kau cepat-cepat mengambil langkah mundur, berhati-hati agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan America sebelumnya, lalu melompati waktu.

Sebenarnya melompati waktu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang sulit, apalagi bagi seseorang seperti kamu yang notabene adalah Penyihir Waktu itu sendiri. Itu adalah pekerjaanmu; Pelompat Waktu adalah nama tengahmu; tetapi tetap saja jikalau kau melakukannya saat ada luka sebesar panjang katana di badanmu, hasilnya akan, entah di bagian apa, kacau balau.

Seperti misalnya saja, inginnya kau melompati waktu menuju **Land of Zephyr and Flux **tiga menit yang lalu, kau malah sampai di **Land of Fairy and Lava **satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Tepat di hadapan dirimu sendiri.

Kau jatuh ke tanah dengan tidak keren, dada duluan. Sakitnya bukan main.

Dirimu yang satu lagi segera berlari ke arahmu. Ia berlutut di sebelah dirimu dengan lututnya yang ramping dan proporsional, menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya yang ganteng itu penuh keringat, dan tangannya yang seksi bergetar saat keduanya berusaha untuk membalikkan badanmu tanpa melukaimu lebih lanjut.

Tentu saja, usaha dirimu di masa lalu yang bodoh ini gagal. Salah satu jarinya mengenai luka di dadamu, dan kau berteriak kesakitan. England yang ada dari masa lalu ini cepat-cepat mencabut tangannya, terkejut benar dengan teriakanmu. Lebih terkejut lagi wajahnya terlihat ketika kau tiba-tiba merenggut tangannya yang terasa begitu hangat. Apakah tanganmu memang sehangat ini? Kau tidak pernah menyadarinya sebelumnya.

"Kira-kira satu setengah jam dari sekarang, akan ada percabangan waktu," katamu, yang sayangnya hanya keluar sebagai bisikan yang ditelan oleh angin. Dirimu yang lain bahkan diharuskan untuk menunduk agar bisa mendengar dirimu berbicara lebih jelas. Kau memaksa lehermu untuk berbicara lebih keras, "Penyebab percabangan waktu itu adalah kematian America."

Wajah dirimu yang lain tampak terkejut karenanya. "Siapa yang mem-,"

"Russia, tapi kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya," kau cepat-cepat berbicara. "Begini, mau kau melakukan apapun, America tetap akan mati. Kematian America tidak bisa dicegah—." Kau terdiam untuk mengambil napas. Seharusnya oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parumu akan sangat melegakan, tapi yang ada malah rasa sakit yang menjalar sampai ke kakimu. Kau mengerang, sakitnya begitu tak tertahankan. Dirimu yang lain berusaha untuk membantu, tetapi kau menolaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tak tertolong lagi, dan terlalu banyak England dari Masa Depan malah akan menghancurkan waktu oleh karena paradoks. Hal itu berhasil membungkamkannya.

"Ada England lain yang datang kepadaku, sebelumnya," kau berbicara. Sakitnya harus kau tahan, setidaknya sampai dirimu yang ini mengetahui apa yang _akan _terjadi di cabang waktu England dari Masa Depan yang datang kepadamu sebelumnya. "Pada cabang waktu asal dari England itu, Germany yang membunuh America. Pembunuhnya tidak _tetap_, hanya kematiannya saja yang tetap.

"Seseorang _harus _membunuh America," katamu parau. "Tapi _bagaimana _cara dia mati agar tidak menghasilkan percabangan waktu yang akan hancur pada akhirnya, adalah masalahnya di sini. Jangan biarkan dia hidup. Kalau dia hidup, kita tidak akan bisa memenangkan _game _ini. Cabang waktu yang terjadi malah akan menjadi jauh lebih parah daripada cabang waktuku yang sudah hancur."

Dirimu yang lain mengangguk. Kau tak pernah ingat matamu memiliki warna sehijau itu. Bukankah ini aneh, mati memandang dirimu sendiri dan di dalam pelukan dirimu sendiri? Betapa narsisnya dirimu, padahal kau benci Prussia. Kau dulu selalu berpikir kau akan mati, secara harfiah dan juga idiomnya, dalam tangan France. Siapa sangka akan berakhir begini?

"Menangkan _game_-nya. Demi Tuhan, menangkan _game_-nya, dan buatlah dunia yang baru," kau berbisik untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum menutup kedua matamu.

Mereka tak terbuka lagi.

**~.o.O.o.~**

_**congeniallyHarmonius [CH] **__began chatting __**umbranianKaleidoscope [UK]**_

_CH: Opium._

_UK: China! Kau baik-baik saja?_

_CH: Kurasa._

_CH: Lukanya Tidak Terlalu Parah._

_UK: Kau yakin?  
CH: Kuharap._

_CH: Sudahlah. Aku Mau Lanjutkan Ceritanya. Sampai Di Mana Tadi._

_UK: Skaia._

_CH: Oh Ya._

_CH: Untuk Memenangkan Gamenya Kita Harus Membunuh Black King Yang Bertempat Di Derse. Derse Adalah Salah Satu Dari Dua Kerajaan Yang Ada Di Skaia._

_CH: Nah. Bagaimana Kita Mencapai Skaia. Tanyamu._

_UK: Aku tidak nanya._

_CH: Jadi Cara Paling Tradisional Untuk Mencapai Skaia Adalah Memasuki Gerbang Teleportasi Yang Dijaga Oleh Penghuni Planet. Penghuni Yang Dengan P Besar Seperti Salah Satunya Hephaestus. Oh Ya Penghuni Land Of Bamboo And Wardrobe__Namanya Adalah Yaldabaoth. Yaldabaoth Juga Menjaga Gerbang Teleportasi Yang Dimaksudkan Untukku._

_UK: Maksudnya Beat Mesa?_

_CH: Maaf. Apa Itu._

_UK: Lupakan._

_CH: Oke._

_UK: Tapi, China. Secara pribadi, bagi diriku yang sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Hephaestus sendiri, kurasa mengalahkan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang, kau tahu, mudah._

_UK: Demi Ratu Inggris, Hephaestus punya palu godam sebesar atap rumahku dan seberat enam kali gedung parlementer. Dan Japan dibunuh dengan mudah oleh Abraxas, yang merupakan sebuah abominasi campuran ayam gila dan ular._

_CH: Aku Tahu Itu._

_CH: Tapi Jangan Khawatir Opium. Kau Tidak Perlu Khawatir Terbunuh Karena Melawan Para Penghuni. Mati Di Sini Itu Tidak Terlalu Bermasalah._

_CH: Cara Lain Untuk Pergi Ke Skaia Sebenarnya Jauh Lebih Mudah Daripada Cara Yang Pertama Kusebutkan. Japan Saja Sudah Ada Di Sana._

_UK: China._

_UK: Maksudmu adalah…?_

_CH: Japan Sudah Berada Di Skaia Sekarang. Aku Tahu. Aku Peramal Hati. Aku Bisa Membaca Bagaimana Kesadarannya Bergerak Dari Sini. Dia Sekarang Sedang Berjalan Mengitari Daratan Derse Tanpa Tujuan._

_CH: Ia Agak Sedikit Bingung. Jiwanya Terasa Bergetar. Tapi Dia Pasti Bingunglah Ya. Ia Tiba Tiba Saja Terbangun Di Sebuah Istana Yang Terletak Di Planet Yang Tak Pernah Kau Sadari Eksistensinya Sebelumnya._

_CH: Kita Akan Berusaha Untuk Menyusulnya Tenang Saja Opium. Mungkin Akan Agak Lama. Tapi Kita Akan Menyusulnya. Secepatnya._

_UK: Jadi maksud dari perkataanmu adalah kita harus mati untuk mencapai Skaia._

**~.o.O.o.~**

Namamu adalah ENGLAND, tetapi kau bukanlah ENGLAND dari masa depan yang baru saja mati, yang tubuh kakunya kau senderkan pada sebuah pohon. Tidak—kau adalah ENGLAND dari sebuah masa waktu yang belumhancur. Kau masih berjalan di batang utama pohon waktu tersebut, dan kau sedang dalam usaha untuk mencegahnya membuat cabang yang akan mengantar sesi _game_-mu ke dalam kehancuran.

_**umbranianKaleidoscope [UK] **__began chatting __**universalSavior [US]**_

_UK: Kau sudah tidur?_

_US: cedang mencobaaaa._

_US: ya ampun kau menyuruhku tidur di atas tempat tidur cekeras batu._

_UK: Kalau informasi yang diberi tahu oleh China tidak salah, tempat tidurmu itu memang seharusnya terbuat dari batu._

_US: tepat cekali. dan kau menyuruhku tidur di atasnyaaa!_

_UK: Jangan ngomel kalau kau mau memenangkan gamenya. Tidur sono. Awas saja kalau 20 menit lagi kukontak kau masih belum tidur._

_US: geeeeeeeeeeeezzzz dasar menyebalkan! XPPPP_

_**universalSavior [US] **__ceased chatting __**umbranianKaleidoscope [UK]**_

Kau memasukkan telepon genggammu ke dalam saku jaketmu. Kau menunduk untuk mengeratkan ikatan simpul kedua sepatu botsmu yang coklat warnanya. Kau menyiapkan kedua jarum sihirmu, membersihkan ujungnya dari noda darah, lalu menjentikkannya ke arah seekor peri kesepian yang tengah lewat. Cahaya gelap yang anehnya dapat berpendar seperti lampu meledak dari ujung jarum sihirmu, dan lalu tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari peri malang itu, sebab sejauh yang kau tahu, peri (monster) itu bahkan tak punya nama untuk diingat.

Terakhir, kau melihat tubuhmu—tubuh England dari masa depan—yang terdiam di tempatnya bersandar. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak sejak kau meletakkannya di sana. Kau menatap wajahnya yang tenang dan tanpa emosi. Ya ampun, apakah alismu memang setebal itu? Kau mencatat dalam _planner _yang ada di dalam telepon genggammu hal pertama yang akan kau lakukan setelah menyelesaikan _game _bodoh ini adalah mencukur alis.

Kau lalu berjalan.

**~.o.O.o.~**

_CH: Tidak Hanya Sembarang Mati._

_CH: Seandainya Saja Kau Mati Mayatmu Harus Dicium Di Bibir Oleh Seseorang. Jadi Jika Kau Mati Sampai Tubuhmu Tak Bisa Dikenali Lagi Atau Jika Tubuhmu Tak Pernah Dapat Ditemukan Oleh Kita Ya Kau Takkan Pernah Bisa Mencapai Skaia._

_CH: Mungkin Kalian Orang Barat Menyebutnya Sebagai Kiss Of Life Ya. Pokoknya Begitu Dicium. Entah Kenapa. Kesadaranmu Itu Lalu Akan Berpindah Ke Dalam Tubuh Baru Yang Bertempat Di Salah Satu Dari Dua Kerajaan Yang Ada Di Skaia. Mereka Menyebut Tubuh Ini Dreamself. Saat Kita Tidur Dan Bermimpi Bukankah Kita Sering Merasa Berada Di Tempat Lain Padahal Kau Tahu Kau Sedang Tidur Dengan Nyenyak Di Atas Kasurmu. Itulah Yang Disebut Dreamself. Tubuh Yang Kita Gunakan Saat Sedang Bermimpi._

_CH: __Dan __Tak Hanya Sekali Tidur Digunakan Sebagai Eufemisme Kematian Bukan._

_CH: Tapi Ada Beberapa Pengecualian Tentang Dreamself Ini. Misalkan Saja. Ada Beberapa Orang Yang Dreamselfnya Sudah Terbangun Tanpa Perlu Mati. Anggapannya Adalah Orang Orang Ini Mengalami Apa Yang __Ilmuwan S__ebut Sebagai Lucid Dream._

_CH: Tentu Saja. Tidak Semua Orang Yang Mengalami Lucid Dream Mempunyai Dreamself._

_CH: Hanya Ada Satu Set Orang Di Setiap Alam Semesta Yang Mempunyai Dreamself. Dengan Kata Lain. Orang Orang Yang Ditakdirkan Untuk Bermain Sburb. Dalam Kasus Ini. Kita._

_CH: Apakah Kau __Kenal__ Orang Yang Mempunyai Lucid Dream Opium__._

_UK: Kurasa si kodok pernah bercerita tentang lucid dream. Tapi kurasa ia hanya bercanda; Skaia itu, em, bukan sebuah zombie apocalypse, 'kan?_

_CH: Tentu Saja Tidak._

_UK: Okeh, jadi kurasa dia bohong. Lanjutkan._

**~.o.O.o.~**

Kau terus berjalan sampai akhirnya kau menemukan sesuatu yang kau cari: mengambang di atas kolam lava yang terdapat dalam jantung sebuah gunung di pedalaman planetmu adalah sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru yang sangat familiar. Sebuah lingkaran yang kau masuki untuk mencapai Medium. Sebuah gerbang teleportasi. Gerbang yang akan membawamu ke **LOZAF**, **Land of Zephyr and Flux **milik America.

Lavanya meletup-letup di hadapanmu, dan hawanya yang panas membuatmu melepaskan jaket yang setia kau pakai sejak memasuki Sburb. Dari kantung jaketmu yang kau peluk erat-erat di dada, kau mengeluarkan telepon genggammu, memencet nama **universalSavior **pada kontak klien _chat_-mu, lalu mulai menulis.

_**umbranianKaleidoscope [UK] **__began chatting __**universalSavior [US]**_

_UK: Kau sudah tidur?_

Selesai mengetik, kau lalu membuka galeri untuk mengecek album foto digitalmu. Kau menyortir dari puluhan folder yang ada untuk menemukan sebuah _scan _sketsa gambar dari pensil bergambarkan dua orang laki-laki dan dua orang anak kecil yang digendong di rangkulan kedua lelaki itu. Kau tersenyum melankolis. Memang karena sekarang mereka telah menjadi dewasa, persamaannya hampir tak kentara, tetapi dulu –saat masih kecil- America dan Canada begitu mirip dengan satu sama lain kau sering salah mengira Canada adalah America (tapi tak pernah kebalikannya). France yang ada di foto itu dagunya bersih dari janggut, dan jujur saja, agak terasa aneh melihat wajahnya seperti itu.

Lalu kau ingat bahwa Canada sudah mati, dan kau tak bisa menyalahkan dirimu untuk menitikkan air mata bagi anak itu. Kau mengenal Canada jauh lebih lama daripada kau mengenal Japan, dan meski kau tidak mengenalnya sebaik kau mengenal Japan, Canada adalah seorang anak yang amat baik hati.

Kau memencet nama **fancyRedamancy **lalu mulai mengetik.

_UK: France._

_UK: Kurasa aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan sangat kusesalkan pada masa ke depannya._

_UK: Haruskah kulakukan? Atau tidak? Atau aku hanya akan menunggu orang lain untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya?  
UK: Habis, kata England yang datang dari masa depan, peristiwa itu pasti akan terjadi._

_UK: Yang kutakutkan adalah jika tidak akan ada yang datang ke sana. Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang datang? Bagaimana jika oleh karena aku yang memilih untuk tidak melakukannya, maka tidak akan ada yang melakukannya, dan percabangan waktu terjadi? Lalu kita terjebak dalam sebuah cabang waktu dimana kita sama sekali tak bisa memenangkan gamenya._

_UK: France, apakah kau ada di sana?  
UK: Kalau kau tidak membalas dalam waktu 5 menit, aku akan melakukannya._

Kau memencet tombol balik, ganti memencet nama **universalSavior**, untuk menemukan bahwa America belum membalas pesanmu pula.

_UK: Kurasa kau sudah tidur._

_UK: Baguslah._

_UK: Aku akan ke sana._

Telepon genggammu kau masukkan kembali ke dalam saku jaketmu. Kau rentangkan jaketmu lalu kau kenakan. Memang oleh karena adanya tambahan jaket, hawa di gua ini terasa jauh lebih panas dari yang seharusnya, tetapi jaketmu membuatmu aman. Kau merasa nyaman di dalamnya.

Kau menatap lingkaran yang ada di bawahmu. Lingkaran yang terus berotasi, terus bergerak, seperti jam dinding, seperti detik, seperti waktu. Tak peduli mau ada apapun, waktu akan terus berjalan, dan meskipun kau adalah Pahlawan beraspek Waktu, Penyihir tidak bisa menghentikan waktu. Penyihir Waktu tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kau tidak bisa.

Kau merentangkan kedua tanganmu, lalu melompat.

**~.o.O.o.~**

_CH: Cara Lainnya Adalah Mati Di Atas Quest Bed._

_UK: Quest Bed?  
CH: Setiap Quest Bed Milik Seseorang Ada Di Sebuah Tempat Tersembunyi Dalam Planet Masing Masing. Andaikan Saja Kau Adalah Seorang Pahlawan Beraspek Waktu Kau Tidak Akan Bisa Bangkit Naik Ke Skaia Jika Kau Mati Di Atas Quest Bed Yang Dimaksudkan Untuk Pahlawan Beraspek Nyawa._

_UK: Sebenarnya tidak perlu berandai-andaian; sejauh yang aku tahu, aku ini MEMANG Pahlawan beraspek Waktu._

_UK: Dan, ini mungkin terdengar tolol, tapi memangnya ada salah satu dari kita ini yang memiliki Aspek Nyawa?_

_CH: Tidak Sih. Aku Hanya Memberi Contoh._

_UK: Baiklah._

_UK: Hanya seperti itu saja?  
CH: Hanya Seperti Itu Saja. Tidak Masalah Mau Kau Mati Di Atas Quest Bed Atau Mayatmu Yang Dibawa Ke Atas Quest Bed. Sburb Tetap Akan Mengakui Kematianmu Dan Kesadaranmu Lalu Akan Dibawanya Ke Tubuh Di Skaia._

_CH: Ini Adalah Cara Tercepat Untuk Mencapai Skaia. Tetapi Juga Cara Yang Paling Menakutkan._

_CH: Sebab Kau Harus Mati Untuk Melakukan Hal Ini._

_UK: Aku mengerti._

**~.o.O.o.~**

Untungnya bagi dirimu, portal yang kau masuki tepat membuka di sebelah America—atau untuk lebih spesifiknya, tepat di atas pilar batu dimana America sedang tertidur lelap di atas sebuah Quest Bed yang tertanam di pilar tersebut. Pendaratanmu di pilar itu mulus, lalu kau mengibas-ngibaskan jaketmu untuk menghilangkan debu imajiner. Kau harus tampak rapi jika kau benar-benar mau melakukan hal ini.

Kau berjalan mendekatinya, menatap wajahnya yang tak lagi terjaga, lalu mengernyit. Kau menutup matamu. Kau memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam saku jaketmu.

Kau mengeluarkan salah satu jarum sihirmu. Kau menatap kayu itu lamat-lamat, sebelum mengarahkan ujungnya ke tempat dimana jantung America berada.

Teleponmu berdering.

Kau mengambilnya dengan tangan kirimu, hanya untuk menemukan pesan yang masuk ternyata berasal dari kodok bodoh.

_FR: S0ri._

_FR: Aku t1dak menangkap maksudmu._

_FR: Apa yang sebenarnya 1ng1n kau lakukan?_

_UK: Sialan kai, kdok._

_UK: *kau_

_UK: Kau baru mmeblas saat aku sudh mau me__lkukan__ hal ini._

_UK: *membalaas_

_UK: Sislan mwngspa nenulis dengan yangan kiri suszh sekalii._

_FR: H111111s, b1arkan saja hal 1tu! Aku juga mas1h b1sa membaca tul1sanmu, k0k!_

_FR: Kau sedang apa memangnya? Menyesal1 hal apa? Ada England la1n yang datang kepadamu? Memang cabang waktu m1l1knya sudah sehancur apa sampa1-sampa1 d1a harus perg1 ke masa lalu untuk mem1nta bantuanmu?_

_FR: Sekarang kau ada d1 mana?  
UK: Di LOZAF._

_FR: Planet m1l1k Amer1ca? Apa yang kau lakukan d1 sana?_

_UK: Sedang dalam prosrs memnuh oemiliiknya._

Tanpa melepaskan pandanganmu dari layar teleponmu, kau menembakkan sihir dari ujung jarum sihirmu tepat ke bagian dada di mana jantung America berdetak.

**~.o.O.o.~**

_CH: Tetapi Ada Satu Lagi Keuntungan Jika Kau Mencapai Skaia Dengan Menggunakan Quest Bed._

_UK: Oh? Keuntungan itu adalah-?  
CH: Kau Akan Terbangun Di Skaia Sebagai Dewa._


	6. Land of Love and Melody

A/N: Sungguh minta maaf karena sudah sungguh lama tidak mengupdate fic ini tapi saia kelas tiga dan UN ? TO ? UAS ? Astaga, astaga, saia nggak bisa Biologi ? Akhirnya memutuskan untuk akhirnya mengedit hal ini juga biar nggak tambah stres ? OK.

* * *

Namamu adalah JAPAN, dan baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau menemukan menara yang menyimpan tubuh CHINA. Kau terbang ke atas, lalu melayang di sekitar satu-satunya jendela yang terbuka di menara itu, hanya untuk menemukan CHINA yang nyatanya telah terbangun, tengah duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi di tengah-tengah kamar itu sembari tersenyum sedih. Dia melihatmu dengan pandangan lega.

"Halo, Japan," katanya memulai percakapan. "Aku bodoh sekali. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia sudah membunuh Germany, lagi? Yang pasti, dia membunuh Germany, dan aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya. Aku harap Russia bisa menghentikannya."

Kau memegang tepi jendela, lalu melompat masuk ke dalam ruangan milik China yang, seperti keseluruhan dari Kerajaan Derse yang memerintah setengah hemisfer Skaia ini, penuh dengan warna ungu. Kakimu menapak pada karpet empuk yang juga berwarna ungu.

"Kita harus segera pergi," kau berkata sembari melangkah maju dan menarik tangan China dari sandaran tangan kursi warna ungu. Ia menatapmu dengan pandangan nanar, tetapi dengan sedikit paksaan dari dirimu yang berkata, "Black King sudah membunuh England," ia akhirnya mau juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia melepaskan pegangan tanganmu, berjalan menuju tepi jendela, dan memandang ke bawah. Kau berdiri di sebelahnya dan melihat bagaimana tentakel berwarna hitam merambat mengitari sebuah menara yang hampir mirip dengan menara milikmu dan milik China. Ujung tentakel yang berwarna hitam itu sudah berada di dalam menara, masuk melalui satu-satunya jendela yang terbuka di sana.

Kau menutup matamu, mencoba agar imej akan tubuh Skaia England bekas serangan Black King tidak muncul di kepalamu.

"_Nii-nii_," katamu, pelan. Kau merenggut telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat, lalu melanjutkan berbicara, "Apakah kita masih bisa memenangkan _game _ini?"

China menunggu sangat lama, hanya menatap tak fokus pada lanskap Kerajaan Derse. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menghembuskan napas kewalahan dari mulutnya.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak. Kurasa kita semua akan mati."

**~.o.O.o.~**

******Chapter 6: Land of Love and Melody**

Namamu adalah GERMANY. Kau adalah ORANG JERMAN YANG MERASA TERLALU PATRIOTIK PADA NEGARAMU ITU TIDAK PATRIOTIK, jadi kau merasa biasa-biasa saja dengan negaramu.

Hobimu MEMASAK KUE, terutama Sacher Torte dan Black Forest. Dulu, kau punya TIGA ANJING, dan kau selalu menghabiskan waktu minimal 2 JAM sehari bersama dengan mereka, sebab itu memang sudah peraturan mutlak di negaramu, yang kau ajukan secara pribadi kepada Perdana Menterimu, yang kemudian disetujui oleh Parlemen dan langsung menjadi sebuah undang-undang yang sah. Mau kau ataupun penduduk negaramu, memang terlalu CINTA dengan anjing. _Good dog, best friend. _Sayang ketiga sahabatmu itu telah MATI.

Namamu adalah GERMANY, kau sedang berada di **Land of Love and Melody**, dan kau sedang memandangi kunang-kunang melayang naik ke atas langit.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Kau bertanya pada China yang berjalan di depan. Suara langkah kakinya yang ringan tak lagi terdengar. Kau rasa ia telah berhenti berjalan, tetapi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Ada yang bangkit, aru," jawabnya. "Seseorang sudah sampai di Skaia sebagai dewa." Dia tidak berbicara lagi. Oleh sebab itu, kau berhenti memandangi langit untuk melihatnya tengah menutup matanya.

"Orang itu-," ia berbicara tanpa membuka matanya. "America, aru."

Kau memandangnya dengan nanar, sebenarnya ingin memintanya memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut akan perkataannya yang kriptik itu, tapi kau merasa agak malu, sebab sebelumnya kau telah dijelaskan olehnya cara mencapai Skaia. Kau tahu, kau harus mati untuk itu. Mati di atas Quest Bed. Dan America –mungkin- telah melakukannya, ditandai dengan adanya kunang-kunang yang terus melayang ke atas langit tanpa henti ini? Mau bagaimanapun juga, dulu China pernah bersekutu dengan America, menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dalam sebuah ruangan yang sama, mengkomplot rencana untuk melawanmu dan pasukanmu dulu.

Jadi kau memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya, sebab kau tahu bagaimana orang-orang tua seperti China bisa membuatmu miris ketika berbicara tentang kematian. Kau melihatnya membuka matanya. Pandangannya serasa bersalah, tetapi ia tidak berkata-kata lagi, selain sebuah ajakan, "Ayo."

Kau lari perlahan di sepanjang jalan berwarna kulit _pastry _untuk menyusul China yang berjalan di depan. Barulah saat kau jalan berdampingan dengannya kau menurunkan kecepatanmu, meski sebenarnya kau ingin berlari, berlari, berlari, sekarang juga, untuk mencapai tempat keberadaan Italy dan Japan yang, menurut China menggunakan kemampuan penglihatannya sebagai seorang Peramal Hati, berada di depan jalan ini.

Kau cukup bingung dengan China yang berjalan santai sekali. Jujur saja, kau ingin mendesaknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat, tetapi kau merasa tak enak melakukannya sebab, bagaimanapun juga, dia masih tetuamu. Sekitar 3000 tahun lebih tua darimu, malah.

Kau mendesah. Kau tidak bisa menemukan subjek untuk dibicarakan agar perasaan deg-degan yang ada di hatimu ini menghilang, jadi kau memilih untuk melihat _Handy_-mu saja, untuk mengecek apakah Italy sudah membalas pesanmu atau belum.

_**gennesaretsRuler [GR] **__began chatting __**innoxiousTidal [IT] **__at ?:? ?M_

_GR: ITALY._

_GR: ITALY, KAU ADA DI MANA?_

_GR: AKU DAN CHINA SUDAH BERADA DI LOLAM._

_GR: JAWAB AKU JIKA KAU SUDAH SENGGANG._

_GR: ITU PERINTAH._

Masih belum ada balasan sejak kau sampai di **LOLAM **30 menit yang lalu. Kau mengeratkan genggamanmu pada _Handy_-mu. Ini adalah pemikiran yang tidak rasional, tapi kau merasa takut. Selalu takut jika berhubungan dengan Italy yang ada di luar sana, berjuang sendirian tanpa dirimu atau Japan. Kau sudah kapok meninggalkannya lagi. Dua kali kau meninggalkannya, duniamu berakhir gelap dan sengsara. Yang pertama, saat Perang Dunia ke-2, tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu. Yang kedua, delapan ratus tahun yang lalu.

Yang kedua yang paling menyakitkan. Terpisah selama hampir delapan ratus tahun; sengsaranya bukan main.

Suara berkokok yang lengking terdengar dan hal itu mencabutmu dari pemikiran murungmu, sehingga kau menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal; ke hutan berdaun coklat yang ada di sebelah kananmu. Dan barulah kau menyadari apa yang ada di sekitarmu. Antara hutan coklat dan jalan _pastry _yang sedang kau jejaki ini dipisahkan oleh gumpalan warna putih yang lebih mirip _whipcream _daripada salju. Dan banyak tersebar di atas _whipcream _itu lapisan tipis kulit warna hijau seperti sisik.

"Itu suara Abraxas," China menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepalamu. "Penghuni planet beraspek Harapan, berkepala ayam jantan dan berbadan ular. Dan kemungkinan besar-." Diam. Lalu, "monster yang membunuh mereka."

Kau terhelak. Kau merasakan kedua matamu melebar. Kau diam menatap China bergantian dengan sisik warna hijau kasar yang ada di tanah, lalu menuju jalan jauh di sana. Kau memandang China lagi, tetapi kau malah menemukannya berdiri kaku, tangan berkelumat-kelamit di belakang punggungnya, mata melirik kedua sepatu merahnya yang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

Kau langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

Kau tidak peduli ketika suara kokok Abraxas terdengar untuk kedua kalinya. Kau tidak peduli ketika kau mendengar suara China memanggil namamu, menyuruhmu untuk berhenti. Kau tidak peduli ketika suara kokok Abraxas membesar. Kau tidak peduli ketika kau mendengar suara semak yang terbuat dari permen karet digesek oleh sisik ular. Kau tidak peduli ketika kau melihat Abraxas ada di depanmu, mata ayamnya merah dan mulutnya terbuka. Kau tidak peduli ketika kau merasakan lenganmu terpatuk. Kau tidak peduli ketika kau memotong ekor Abraxas dan mendengar kokokan nistanya. Kau tidak peduli ketika Abraxas merayap kabur dan sisa bagian ekor hasil tebasanmu masih menggeliat-geliat di tempatnya seperti ekor cicak.

Kau hanya lari.

Dan akhirnya kau menemukan mereka berdua, di ujung jalan _pastry _yang tak lagi terlihat, tertutup oleh salju _whipcream_. Kau menemukan Italy dan Japan, tergolek tak bernyawa di tengah-tengah salju _whipcream_ yang berwarna merah karena tercemar darah yang keluar dari dada dan kaki mereka.

Kau ambruk di hadapan tubuh mereka. Bagian celana yang ada di lututmu warnanya menggelap oleh karena darah Italy yang masih segar merembes masuk. Kau menggapai-gapai dengan kedua tanganmu untuk merasakan wajah mereka. Kulit Japan sudah dingin, tetapi tidak begitu halnya dengan Italy. Ia masih terasa hangat. Kau mencoba merasakan lengannya, berharap kau akan dapat menemukan sebuah denyut lemah pertanda nadi yang masih memompa darah. Tetapi kosong—tiada denyut meski sekali—semuanya hanyalah harapan kosong.

Italy dan Japan telah mati.

Kau merasakan setetes air mata menuruni pipimu. Mulutmu mengeluarkan suara desahan kecil. Kau membenamkan kepalamu pada pundak Japan, sedangkan tanganmu meremas tangannya yang dingin dan penuh darah yang telah kering. Tanganmu yang satu lagi kau gunakan untuk memukul tanah yang ada di sebelahnya, yang warnanya sudah mulai menghitam, kering oleh angin dan waktu. Kau merasakan rambut Italy yang masih bau shampoo milikmu. Kau ingat ia baru saja mencuci rambutnya pagi ini—kau melihatnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya itu sebelum memelukmu dari belakang, tak mempedulikan dirimu yang sedang memasak sarapan dan dirinya yang badannya basah dan masih telanjang. Kau langsung memarahinya sebelum memerintahkannya untuk segera mengenakan baju, dan kau melihat Italy lari terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menangis. Italy masih hidup saat itu. Italy dan Japan masih hidup saat itu.

Kau mendengar tapak kaki ringan yang berjalan di belakang, tetapi kau tidak menoleh—memilih untuk membenamkan diri dalam tubuh kedua sahabatmu yang tak lagi bernyawa. Kau sudah tahu siapa yang ada di belakangmu, dan kalaupun itu bukan China, kau pun tak peduli. Abraxas yang ternyata ada di belakang pun, kau takkan peduli.

Kau merasakan sebuah tangan merayap dan mengelusmu di pundak.

"Apa kau sudah tahu hal ini-," mulaimu, dengan suara yang terdengar serak dan pecah. "Tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku saja?"

"Ya, aru," jawab China, pelan. "Tidak lama saat kita mencapai **LOLAM**, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat apa yang Italy perbuat. Aku tahu dia tidak mempunyai kemampuan Aspek Nihil yang membuatnya dapat memblokir sinyal penglihatanku, jadi aku sudah yakin saat itu Abraxas telah membunuhnya, aru. Kita sudah terlambat, bahkan sebelum kita mulai mencoba."

Kau ingin marah padanya. Kau ingin mengamuk padanya, berteriak mengapa kau tidak diberitahukan bahwa saat itu Italy sedang ada dalam bahaya—sedang ketakutan, diserang oleh Abraxas, berdarah, _sekarat_—dan mungkin saja jika saat itu kau langsung berlari sekencang yang kau bisa, kau mungkin masih bisa menyelamatkan Italy. Tetapi kau tidak bisa marah pada China, terutama setelah ia berkata seperti ini, "Maaf. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh marah padaku, aru."

Hal itu malah membuat air matamu keluar semakin banyak. Harusnya kau malu, tetapi kau tak bisa menahannya.

"Kau tidak usah malu, Germany. Tidak boleh ada orang yang malu menangis, aru. Itu normal."

Entah kenapa, amarahmu kembali mendidih oleh karena perkataannya itu.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, kau boleh marah padaku, aru."

"Atau kau boleh _diam _dan tidak usah berbicara apa-apa lagi."

"Tidak boleh. Kalau aku berhenti berbicara, aru, aku bisa melihat sekelibat bayangan gelap yang ada di kepalamu tentang dirimu yang menjadi sangat depresi oleh karena kematian mereka berdua, kau sampai-sampai jadi gila lalu membunuhku di sini dengan pedangmu itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjadi gila, aru. Mau dikatakan apa oleh Prussia aku?"

Mendengar nama kakakmu itu disebutkan oleh China, kau jadi teringat oleh tingkah bodoh Prussia yang sudah lama tak kau lihat. Kau menjadi teringat kembali akan keadaan rumahmu tidak lebih dari setengah hari yang lalu, saat pagi-pagi buta kau terbangun dari tidurmu dengan seorang Italia menempel erat di tubuhmu, kau pelan-pelan berjalan ke _basement _untuk mengecek keadaan kakakmu yang tidur di sana. Kau menemukan Prussia terlelap di atas sofa dengan botol-botol bir kosong tergeletak di mana-mana. Kau membersihkan semuanya dan sepelan mungkin meletakkannya di dalam tong sampah. Kau mematikan laptop milik kakakmu yang sebelumnya masih menampilkan sebuah halaman situs dengan konten yang bisa dipertanyakan. Lalu kau menyelimuti tubuh kakakmu dengan selimut warna biru favoritnya yang memiliki motif anak ayam berlari-lari. Melihat dari wajahnya yang merah dan rongsokan bir yang sekarang sudah ada di tempat sampah, Prussia pasti telah mabuk semalaman, dan takkan bangun sampai paling tidak sore hari nanti. Sayangnya sore hari tak pernah datang. Ia bahkan tak diberikan waktu hidup sampai dunia kiamat seperti kebanyakan orang lain, sebab saat kau berlari ke dalam _basement _untuk membangunkannya saat hujan meteor mulai turun, kau sudah menemukan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan dada bersimbah darah, posisinya sama sekali tak berubah sejak kau meninggalkannya pada pagi hari sebelumnya.

Setidaknya kakakmu mati dalam tidurnya. Tetapi semuanya tetap terasa sakit.

Semua orang yang dekat denganmu telah mati.

"Jika kita mencapai Skaia-," ucapmu, lirih. "Menghancurkan Black King dan menyelesaikan _game_ ini, apa yang akan kita dapatkan?"

"Hadiah dari SBURB adalah Skaia," jawab China. "Sebuah planet yang tercipta oleh karena intervensi kita berdelapan, dengan delapan planet yang beredar mengelilinginya. Bukankah hal itu mirip dengan tata surya kita sekarang, aru?"

"Maksudmu-,"

"Merkurius, Venus, Bumi, Mars, Yupiter, Saturnus, Uranus, dan Neptunus—semuanya beredar mengelilingi matahari. Bukankah hal ini sama dengan LOSAW, LOFAL, LOZAF, LOTAW, LOBAW, LOCAF, LOLAM, dan LOVAR yang mengelilingi Skaia?"

Kau tidak perlu menanyakan mengapa Pluto tidak dimasukkan ke dalam planet yang mengitari matahari—kau sudah mendapatkan maksud dari perkataan China.

Dan memenangkan SBURB adalah satu-satunya harapan bagimu dan semua orang.

Dan yang paling terutama, harapan bagi diri_nya._

Kau tidak boleh mengulur-ngulur waktu lagi.

"Ini adalah planet milik Italy, bukan? Ada di mana Quest Bed miliknya?"

Kau bisa melihat bagaimana kedua bibir tipis China yang berwarna merah muda itu mengembang. Tangannya terangkat naik, menunjuk ke sebuah arah di sebelah kirimu sembari berkata, "Ada di sebelah utara hutan ini. Kau bisa membawanya ke Skaia dan membangkitkannya sebagai dewa dari sana, tetapi ada risiko kau akan diserang oleh Abraxas. Kemungkinan besar ekornya sudah tumbuh kembali sekarang. Mereka punya kekuatan itu, aru. Regeneratif."

"Berarti aku hanya harus memotongnya kembali," katamu, sembari memposisikan kedua tanganmu masing-masing di belakang leher dan lutut Italy. Kau menghitung sampai tiga, sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya yang lebih berat dari kelihatannya ke udara. Agak lama kau berpikir, sampai akhirnya kau sadar menggendongnya dengan posisi seperti ini membuatmu sangat rentan terhadap serangan Abraxas. Kau lalu mengangkatnya lebih tinggi untuk memanggulnya di pundakmu yang kiri.

Sebelum berlari, kau melihat untuk terakhir kalinya China yang masih duduk bersimpuh di sebelah tubuh Japan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja di sini?"

"_Hăo ā_, aru. Aku Peramal Hati, aku bisa tahu jika ada musuh yang hendak menyerang, aru! Kau tenang saja. Gini-gini, aku masih sefit orang muda seperti kau!"

Kau tidak berani tertawa, tetapi kau tetap membiarkan sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi mulutmu. China benar-benar adalah tipikal kakek-kakek tua yang ingin modis, tapi gagal total.

"Bagaimana dengan Japan?"

"Ia sudah ada di Skaia, jadi aku tak terlalu khawatir lagi padanya sekarang. Agak susah membawa tubuhnya kembali ke **Land of Sword and Waterfall**, belum lagi mencari gerbang teleportasi ke sana, aru. Kurasa aku…aku akan meninggalkannya saja di sini. Untuk sementara. Aku akan mencari Opium dulu. Sebenci-bencinya aku kepadanya, dia punya mode teleportasi yang menguntungkan di sini."

Kau mengangguk selesai mendengar jawaban dari China. Bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kau berakhir mengulurkan sebuah tanganmu ke arahnya. China menatap tanganmu bingung.

"Hati-hatilah? Kita akan berpisah di sini?"

Mulut China membulat, membentuk huruf 'o' yang lebar tanda mengerti. Lalu ia tersenyum, dan balik menjabat tanganmu dengan tangannya sendiri, sambil menjawab, "Jangan sampai kau mati diserang Abraxas, aru ya, Germany?"

Kau melepaskan tangannya, menunduk untuk terakhir kalinya, sebagai penghormatan terhadap tetuamu, sebelum berlari ke arah utara.

Tentu saja, sekali lagi kau mendengar suara kokok Abraxas, tapi kau berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya dengan terus berlari.

Tapi hanyalah suara kokok Abraxas yang kau dengar. Kau tidak mendengar suara sisiknya yang menggesek semak-semak. Tidak ada ekor yang mengibas ke kiri dank e kana. Kau tidak pernah menemukan Abraxas lagi, bahkan sampai kau mencapai dengan selamat sebuah lapangan terbuka yang berbentuk lingkaran di tengah-tengah hutan coklat. Di tengah-tengah lapangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berwarna kuning mentega yang di keempat sisinya terdapat palang warna kuning tua dengan mutiara di keempat ujungnya.

Kau meletakkan badan Italy yang dingin di atas Quest Bed berwarna kuning mentega.

Kau lalu berlutut di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya, mencium telapaknya yang dingin, dan melihat bagaimana kunang-kunang perlahan menyebar keluar dari dalam hutan. Sebaran kunang-kunang yang melayang ke arahmu dan Italy dalam gelombang itu tampak tak berujung, dan kau hanya mampu melihat bagaimana mereka berkumpul mengitari dirimu dan Italy. Mereka tampaknya menemukan dirimu tak menarik, sebab mereka segera berpindah posisi untuk melayang di atas tubuh Italy yang tak bergerak.

Lalu mereka melayang ke atas dalam sebuah gerakan yang tiba-tiba, cepat dan tinggi sekali sampai menembus awan, dan kau tak bisa melihat mereka lagi.

_Handy_-mu berdering.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Namamu adalah ITALY.

**Land of Love and Melody **adalah planetmu yang indah. Jalannya berwarna kuning gosong seperti _pastry_. Salju yang bertumpuk di sebelah kiri dan kanan terasa seperti _whipcream_ (ya, kau memang menjilatnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ada segunung sesuatu yang mungkin saja adalah _whipcream _gratis!). Daun-daun pohon cerinya terbuat dari coklat warna hitam dan rasanya manis ketika dimakan, dan secara pribadi kau sendiri sudah memberi nama hutan di planetmu sebagai, eem, _Black Forest_. Err, ya, _pun intended_.

Tetapi ketika kau membuka matamu, kau tidak menemukan Black Forest. Kau tidak melihat hutan coklat tak berujung di bawah kakimu yang melayang. Kau tidak melihat satupun jalan _pastry_. Kau tidak melihat langit yang berwarna oranye jeruk mengambang di atas kepalamu. Kau tidak melihat Abraxas.

Yang kau lihat sekarang adalah: tanah yang diwarnai seperti papan catur raksasa yang tak berujung di bawah kakimu yang melayang, puluhan sungai kecil warna biru yang tersebar tak tentu di atas papan catur itu, dan sebuah langit berwarna biru yang paling indah yang pernah kau lihat, yang penuh dengan awan putih terempuk yang pernah kau lihat, dan America yang ada di depanmu, memakai sebuah pakaian aneh berwarna biru yang sama dengan warna langit.

"Italy?"


End file.
